


Heavenly Flames

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cardverse, Contracts, Demon Alfred, Demon America (Hetalia), Demons, Epic Battles, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Some Humor, Sweet Devil (Hetalia), Sweet Devil AU, Trains, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: When Arthur came in search of answers, he certainly wasn't expecting what he found. It's almost like a nightmare, a terrible nightmare with no end in sight.But what if there was an end in sight?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time, I know. Last update, was August I believe? Hm. Ouch. 
> 
> I apologize for whatever delay that any of my readers have felt over the past few months. In an ideal world, of course I would've wanted to have this story updated by now, but this year is far from ideal, lmao. It was only after my final exams for the year, and then end of the year in genrnal, that I finally found time to begin writing this story again.
> 
> Which is why I will be posting chapter by chapter when they are finished, and not all at once. Consider it a bit of an apology for being so slow, alright?
> 
> Bit of a warning though. I'm afraid this chapter is heavy in package and continues directly after the last part of this series, so if you have not read it, or you are a bit rusty, do please go back and read it first. You dont really have to, but if you forgot certain details, everything the beginning and so on may not click into place for you. 
> 
> Enjoy^^

Klev was truly a beautiful city.

The buildings were smaller and darker, surrounded by vibrant shades of green. Elegant Clubian structures surrounded him, dark against the rising sun. Clubian cities were simply in a different world than that of Spades. The buildings looked and felt they were right out of a painting depicting a winter wonderland, despite it being mid to late autumn now. Soon, delicate snow would cover the land, completing the beauty that was Klev. It would be beautiful, if only it didn't mercilessly freeze its admirers to death.

Dark, elegant spires and thickly built towers filled the skyline, and there was more to look at than other Clubian cities. Despite being so big, Klev didn't have such a lingering poverty problem, and just taking a look at the city could prove that. St Petrograd was full of it, being the capital of the poorest of the four kingdoms. Klev however, offered better chances of a better living for everyone, and was an elegant, beautiful city for everyone.

Arthur looked on, safe from the bitter wind that always visited Clubs early. The building he was in was just as elegant as his view; a large estate built to serve political parties and house royal guests when needed. The household had been warned of his rather important meetings, and accompendations had been made. All that remained was for the king himself to arrive. Unfortunately, St Petrograd was farther away from Klev than the war front was, a sixteen-hour train ride bringing Arthur here hours before King Ivan could. Despite how pressing everything was right then, all he could do was wait.

Arthur sat in a rather elegant guest bedroom. This wing in particular currently belonged to the eldest Princess of Clubs, Ekaterina, who had greeted him upon his arrival. Despite the war and dire reason behind Arthur's stay, she was cheerful, even going so far as to show him to his room personally. Arthur was told to simply get settled and relax while they prepared for King Ivan's arrival. The fact that the king was visiting the city was a very big deal in this country.

Although, Arthur was finding it hard to relax really. It wasn't anything to do with anything in Ekaterina's control. It was simply his own mindset. He didn't have much fancy waiting like this. He had already waited on that train ride, and now he waited for more hours still here. It seemed fate was yet again cruel to him on this occasion. Oh, how he wished there were something faster than trains. Surely it wouldn't take that long to figure it out. The kingdoms were so big anyhow, spanning thousands and thousands of miles, Clubs being nearly more than half the size of the Pacific ocean.

Still though, waiting wouldn't be so bad…... If Alfred were here.

Alfred would have made some comment about how tense Arthur was right now, teasing him, saying something that made Arthur feel so light and fluttery and annoyed. Alfred would've told him he looked gorgeous somehow, despite being a demon, despite not being supposed to love him, to care anything at all about him except that tasty soul inside of him. With Alfred here, Arthur wouldn't be bored, despite how much he hated it.

But Alfred wasn't here. And it was unnerving, to say the least. Arthur sat alone, here in his room, far away, deep inside a foreign country that had just betrayed them, and he was truly alone. Alfred wasn't here for him, he was thousands of miles away in a different country, probably already continuing the advance. They've probably already hit conflict too. Alfred was out leading an army, and Arthur was here, advancing the war effort in Spades' favor in a different kind of way.

Arthur had never really been this far away from his demon supporter. He knew he shouldn't feel…..lonely about not being with Alfred, but he did. And he couldn't help it. Alfred was the only and greatest love of his life, and Arthur was sure of that because, what else would there be to his life after Alfred? Alfred came to him as a frightening bout of shadows, taking human form to serve his every wish, and at the end of it all, when no one stood in Spades' way back to glory and true world domination, Alfred would disappear again, Arthur's life in his hands. There was nothing in Arthur's life after Alfred. His future was truly Alfred's. And he had given it up willingly.

And since that day, the two of them had been side by side for quite a while now. Alfred was always there, and now, there were thousands of miles between them. Of course, Arthur could still use the contract to call him here in an instant, but….he was so used to him being there, so used to his comments, his childish teasing, the way his stomach twisted into a flurry at his every word, and how those words would confuse him, twist his very mind, make him feel so warm inside, make his heartbeat so fast.

His world was just no longer complete without that demon it seems. It bothered Arthur, made him feel foolish inside, but at this point, was it anything new? He had been feeling this way for months now, since early June when he had first summoned Alfred. It was October now. Sure, it had been July when he had realized, but a whole season of weather has passed since then, and in war times, such was a long time. These feelings of lovesickness that drowned him, were no new feelings. He had been drowning in them for so long.

He wondered what Alfred was doing right now. Were the armies in battle right now? Arthur had no way of knowing. Even if they were, no news would be sent until after the conflict had passed, in a full, formal report. He wondered just what match the Diamondite army made against Clubian and Spadian forces. It would be a hard fight that was sure. Diamonds was getting stronger, endlessly wealthy, and full of funding for their military efforts. Plus, they had secured better trading deals with Hearts, a nation that was indeed behind when it came to modernism, but rich in valuables. Diamonds had only gotten even richer these past few years, which was why they had been such a threat to Spades' bid to stay on top.

They weren't as advanced as Spades, as Arthur's empire did not share its secrets, but they had been getting close, closer than they ever had in centuries. The war would definitely be tough, especially under the kind of leadership that had made those advancements possible. Francis may be a pompous frog, but he did know how to lead, that was for sure.

So perhaps that was what Alfred was doing. Orchestrating a battle with Roderich and Matthais. It was an invasion of sorts, for they did plan to take the capital at the end of it all. Once they did, Diamonds would fall in glory, and have to pay Spades back for starting such a war. They would be pushed back to a devastating degree, and be a threat to Spades power no longer; not for a very long time. Arthur just hoped things were going well over there.

Arthur sighed, absently running his fingers through his shirt, where the contract seal laid. Navy blue like the colors of Spades, and dark red like running blood. Arthur could almost feel its connection quietly humming a tune against his own heart, his own soul. He almost couldn't imagine a time when that hadn't been there, unlike the other scars that littered his body from his pirate days.

He was bored, wasn't he? Bloody hell. Of course, he was. He was away from the conflict. Away from Alfred. The queen remembered his first few months of being royalty, suddenly not a man of danger and crime, but a queen living in a palace. He no longer woke up every day facing the risk of death. He no longer slept with a dagger under his pillow, in case of mutinies. He had grown to live for that danger, and being queen took a lot of getting used to after that. This war had given him some of that thrill of danger back, and of course, the trouble that began to arise after Alfred was summoned.

But now?

He just sat here.

Biding his time.

How boring. This was ridiculous.

Arthur could imagine Alfred's voice in his mind, saying something totally stupid. "You look totally hot all frustrated like that, you know?" Grrrrrrr.

Arthur huffed, sitting back in his chair. His eyes glanced over to the clock sitting on the empty desk.

3:03 PM.

Hm. He hasn't slept since that little nap he took on the train. He couldn't sleep now. He couldn't afford sleep. Alfred wasn't there to pester him anyway. But that wasn't the point. See, the point was it had been hours. Surely King Ivan would arrive very soon, right? St Petrograd was south, nor so far from the border with Spades, there was no way the infamous weather caused problems. Argh! What was taking them so long? Waiting here for things to happen was getting so old.

Arthur tapped his foot idly. Honestly, he wished his patience wasn't like this. Being a pirate in a past life had made him unreasonably tasteful for action and just wanting something to happen. Back in those days, nothing had made him feel more alive than danger and action, and even just the thrill of pursuing mystery and death.

No. He should think of other things. He had nothing to gain right now from longing for danger.

There was a knock on the heavy door. Arthur flinched a little in his seat, caught up in his silence. Everything was built thicker here. He wouldn't get used to that.

"Yes, come in." He called out, frustrated with just about everything in the universe at that moment.

The doors swung open, held forth by two disinterested looking Clubian guards, watching as their princess walked in, well, practically bounced in.

"I'm back, your majesty!" Ekaterina announced, tone cheerful as her dark emerald dress bounced behind her, a clear contrast against the previous mood in the room. She smiled widely, nearly tripping over her own heels as she approached the other. "Is everything to your liking? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Arthur swallowed as he sat up, a little jarred by such behavior. It almost reminded him of Alfred, but way more cheerful really. It just put him off. "Yes, I am. Thank you, princess." Arthur said, standing up to be polite. For once, he didn't offer a smile, knowing such a gesture would be bitter on his lips. "The palace is really rather quite nice. I've always appreciated Clubian architecture." Ha. What a lie. A little hard to appreciate something when it represents the people who had just stabbed you in the back.

"Why thank you!" Ekaterina. "I had the rose arrangements in this room set up for you, you know? I heard you like them."

Arthur nodded. "That's….rather nice. I do like roses." Blues and purples were amongst his favorite, obviously but green and whites could look just as beautiful. Blue roses often reminded him too much of his current….well, his current lovesick predicament. "Is there a reason, in particular, you came to check on me…?"

"Huh?" Ekaterina murmured. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry. I came here to announce that my brother, King Ivan is here!"

"Oh?" Arthur answered, eyebrows raising. Finally. Answers. The queen smiled a little to himself. Finally. That Clubian king was here. He could put an end to all of this mystery nonsense, or at least, a good chunk of it. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"My brother, as you might already know, requested to speak of the ordeal during dinner? I'm supposed to take you to the dining hall? If only you want to of course." Ekaterina explained.

"Of course." Arthur answered at once. Let them discuss this over a hot meal prepared for royalty. He did not care. As long as he got answers to his questions. As long as he wasn't treated like a fool anymore. "Let us not waste another moment."

Ekaterina smiled again, her pretty blue eyes alight with her spirit. "Great! Follow me, your majesty!"

______________________

It quietly began to rain as Arthur was led through the dark hallways, anticipation mounting in his stomach, though he was not the least bit nervous. He was resolute about this. He was determined to reach a conclusion, one that benefited Spades, and preferably Clubs as well, although that didn't really matter all too much to him. He was here to send the message that Spadians wouldn't be treated so foolishly anymore, not for Clubians.

Ekaterina led him into a grand room, an elaborate dining table sitting in the middle, set for two.

"Brother dear!" Ekaterina called at once, eyes lighting up with good-natured joy. She skipped the remaining steps into an embrace with the other man, Ivan, who had been waiting for them in the room. She jumped into her brother's enormous arms. Ivan embraced her, seemingly used to this kind of affection.

"Hello, my dear sister." Ivan greeted, a smile on his face as well. He was as intimidating as ever, the effect making Arthur swallow.

No! He will not be intimidated by this man! He will not be. He had to stand tall. For Spades. For Himself. For Alfred.

"How are you?" Ivan continued.

"Fine! Fine." Ekaterina beamed as she released Ivan. Arthur stood there awkwardly, attempting to wait patiently as the two reunited. "I brought your guest with me! He's most eager to see you."

Ivan's smile stayed even as he turned to face Arthur, who had been stiffly standing to the side. "Hello, your majesty. And how have you been lately?"

Arthur did not offer a smile. Why should he? "Hello. I'm fine thank you." He said, without the purpose of politeness.

Ivan's smile lowered, seemingly knowing all too well what this meant. He cleared his throat. "You seem really resolute, don't you? No smile? Come now, I've always liked your smiles." He said. He certainly didn't seem really all that content with the direction things have gone, Arthur noted.

"I wish I could smile too." Arthur said, a little bitterly. Seriously? He expected him to smile at such a time? Seemed too much like wishful thinking to Arthur, especially after he watched his demon fight a terrifying battle against a murderous angel, the blood of not only their soldiers, but their trust on her hands. "But you have a lot of work to do before then, don't you?"

There was a beat of silence, and then Ivan's smile slid off his face in a downcast fashion. He sighed rather slowly. "I suppose you are right, aren't you? I have a lot to make up for, don't I?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, taken aback by how Ivan was taking this. He sounded like he….regretted it; regretted manipulating Spades' trust. Gods, was he sorrowful about this? But why? "I was told you ordered for dinner to be prepared?"

"Yes I have." The king answered. "Have you ever eaten Clubian delicacies in a settling like this before?"

"Not particularly. "

Ivan nodded, a little curl of the lips returning. It seemed he was downcast, but isn't showing it all too much beyond the inward appearance. However, Arthur could definitely sense the presence of a lingering, forlorn look in his lavender eyes. It seems he could expect quite the lengthy story from him. "Well then, I will order for the servants to begin serving right away. Shall we get seated?"

Minutes later, hot food was placed before Arthur, a glass poured full of an expensive drink. The food smelled delicious, and warmth wandered up to Arthur's face, relieving the tension of the cold weather from outside. At least the dinner seemed nice…..

Ivan thanked the servants, hands folded in his lap. They all hurried off, their king waiting patiently with a smile on his face until the door fell closed behind them. The second they were gone, his smile dropped, and all attempts at lightening the mood disappeared. "So. You now know my true intentions behind signing the alliance treaty, hm?"

Arthur was slightly taken aback by this sudden shift in tone, but he recovered quickly. In fact, he almost expected it coming; he remembered well the terrifying, furious look on the very same person's face, all those weeks ago. "So you've been told," Arthur replied coolly, never doubting for a second this moment must come. "And you also know I know who your "military commander" is?"

"My angelic partner of sorts?" Ivan answered, a look of resentment gleaming in his amethyst orbs. He took up so much space in his chair, and even still, he made the Queen slightly nervous, despite his best efforts…..

Arthur raised a large eyebrow. "So….. you knew Evangeline is not human?" He asked carefully, surprise sneaking into his tone. Ivan knew….?

"Yes, I've known from the very moment I and her met." Ivan answered. "I know a lot of things one normal monarch wouldn't know in their entire lifetime it seems."

Arthur took in these words. He knew, he knew full well what that woman was. This wasn't just some bloody flip of the switch, this changed everything. If Ivan knew about this angel, then what else did he know about? "What sorts of things?" Arthur inquired.

"Do not fret. This time, I do feel I owe you nothing but the exact truth." Ivan began, sitting completely upright in his chair now, the meal in front of him no longer being a top priority. "You have my word that I will not lie to you any longer."

Arthur snorted. "Your word?" He repeated. Bloody hell. "And how do you expect me to take it after all of those lies you served me before this night?" He said, anger beginning to bubble up the surface. Could you blame him at this point?

"I am well aware that you have no reason at all to trust me." Ivan murmured back. "But I only ask that you at least listen. I do not want your trust. I just…..dont think I deserve it."

"Deserve it…..?" Arthur repeated, perplexed. It was a good thing Alfred wasn't here. He knew for certain there would be a permanent death glare being sent across the table the entire evening. Ridiculous prat.

"Yes." Ivan confirmed, a look on his face that suggested he was convinced about this. "I was not willing, as I'm sure my Jack has implied, to do any sort of deal with Diamonds."

"He was very clear about that, yes." Arthur said. "He was also very clear that only you knew the real reason why your kingdom would side with them. Care to explain?"

The table was quiet. Ivan slowly drank from his glass, a far off, misty look in his eyes. He lowered his drink, sighing a little. "When I first took the throne, five years ago, I promised my poor, dying father something, and that was to simply be a good king to my country. Improve our economy and stop being the nation who barely had any money to throw around, yes?"

"You're point being?" Arthur said stiffly.

"My father led a troublesome reign. You know our government is still fresh out of a radical change of its own, much like Hearts, but less aftermath. People were dying all over the place because of this change, and it wasn't pretty. It never is. For centuries, Clubs have lagged behind empires like your own, poverty has wreaked havoc, and when conflict comes our way, we are always first to pay the heaviest price. My father wished for me to help bring change to that. To make life better and let our kingdom flourish above all others."

Arthur listened intently, drinking up every detail. Yes, he was right about that. Clubian history was history stained with so much blood, it was enough to make any leader hungry for change, not to mention the serious struggles and devastation Clubs as a whole was going through right now. It was an economic mess, even worse than the constant at civil war Hearts. "So I'll assume that Diamonds offered you help in this promise then?" He could imagine Francis trying to make such a deal. It wouldn't be unlike the deal that frog offered him. And then proceeded to walk all over it like he was everyone's boss. Stupid frog.

"Yes. Very clever, you are." Ivan sighed. He tried to smile, though it was with less heart, his pearly white teeth not sparkling so much; they were usually not unlike the snow that frequently covered his land. "I wanted to make good on my father's promise, but see, it was far from an easy game. It seems the two of us have this daunting experience in common, hm?"

"Are you trying to make me sympathize with you?" Arthur remarked coldly. He didn't care what sob story the King was about to pull out of his arse, he wasn't going to do such a thing. Arthur did not sympathize like that so easily.

"No, calm down. I know you are not the kind to spare what I have done." Ivan responded. "You must simply let me continue, yes?"

Arthur nodded, finally taking to the drink in front of him. The food was resisting his stomach, as if the whole situation decided to simply make it harder for him to appear neutral and just eat the damn mood. He hoped whatever this was satisfactory. He didn't quite catch the name of the beverage in his glass. "Go on."

"King Francis approached me in a great time of need, when I was fighting to make my father's wish true." Ivan began. "I just wanted to make peace with him and Diamonds. I was only avoiding more devastation that conflict with them would bring. But…."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Where was this going? Something didn't seem right. Why was Ivan hesitant? Ivan was never hesitant. "And? Well? What deal did you make?"

"As I'm sure Roderich has told you, I negotiated with my kingdom to establish a permanent alliance with one of the empires, a way for us to build back strength with the help and protection of a formidable friend. At first, we were in favor of Spades. You were and still are a very powerful nation, and with you on our side, our own could be helped into a revolution of economic growth, if we played our cards right. Not to mention our governments are virtually more alike than the other two kingdoms, so the chances of us being able to get along would be better, despite our past.

"But then Diamonds managed to change your mind then?" Arthur spoke, folding his arms. "What exactly could he have offered you?" He said, nose scrunched lightly in distaste for the Diamondite king. He was beginning to long for the day he took victory, just to see a look of defeat on that pompous frog's face. It seems Spades was not the only country he had tried to walk all over.

"Don't judge too harshly, Arthur." Ivan said, pouting a little. "You don't understand. You have no idea what Francis is capable of."

Arthur snorted before he could help it. Sorry, what did he just hear? "What do you mean what he's capable of? His empire is just a small nation in the mountains piled on wealthy riches. I don't understand how he ended up being the better choice." He said harshly.

Ivan chuckled mirthlessly.

Arthur glared at once. "What?" He demanded.

"Sorry. I suppose I should stop playing these games and offer you some light, yes? Let's start with Evangeline then. You and I both know she is far from human, but you also know where it is she came from, don't you?"Ivan explained.

Arthur remembered at once, that bloodthirsty voice burned into the tracks of his memory. "She's from Diamonds?" Arthur answered. "She was partnered with you with your little secret alliance." He went on crossly. "She was to help fool us into trusting you, I assume?"

Ivan ignored Arthur's rising, fiery temper. "Yes, mostly. But that was not my point." He corrected Arthur. "Who do you think decided Evangeline would be working so directly with me?"

"Well who else?" Arthur scoffed. "The King of Diamonds. Unless you wish to enlighten me on who this "Master" character of hers is."

Ivan didn't move. He didn't say a word. A second later, Arthur raised an eyebrow piquesly. "What? You don't wish to refer him to me?"

"I just did."

Arthur stopped, stunned into momentary silence. What…..? What did he just say? No. Surely he didn't. "I beg your pardon?" Arthur demanded.

Ivan didn't falter, staring at Arthur, his purple eyes locked within Arthur's own green ones. There was no more amusement to give. "Let me rephrase that, yes? I just confessed who the angel's so-called master is."

"F…...Francis?" Arthur stuttered, astounded. What the bloody hell? No. He can't be serious. Surely not. Surely not that man…. "Tell me you're joking."

"Why would I joke?" Ivan said. "Though I do wish I am. I wish I never met the man."

Arthru could not believe his ears. Bloody Gods, what on earth did he mean? Francis? Being the one that wretched women devoted herself to so faithfully? What?! "We are speaking of the same man, aren't we?" Arthur demanded, not quite wrapping his head around such a fact. It just cannot be….

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry. I really wish I could've told you sooner." Ivan said, face drifting into another pout of sorts. "But believe me when I say, that man is far from what you know."

Arthur growled under his breath in disbelief. "Francis has been giving that maniac orders?" He had believed there was a possibility, but after laying eyes on how cruel Evangeline was, how murderous, how faithful to her master figure she was, he had ruled out that pathetic frog as a possibility. "Francis?" He demanded in outrage.

"He approached me when I was most desperate to end my people's suffering." Ivan continued. "He revealed himself to me exactly what he was, and exactly what he could do, and what he intended to do."

"And….and what do you mean by that?" Arthur urged imploringly, still not quite grasping what he was hearing.

"You may wonder how did such a man like him marry into the royal family and become king so easily." Ivan said. "He has no noble lineage, in fact, it seems to most he really came out of nowhere."

"What the bloody hell do you……" Wait…..no, he didn't mean? But the story sounded so familiar….."You can't possibly mean that Francis is…….not human too?" Arthur said in vivid disbelief. The King of Diamonds wasn't…..human? But…...

"Ah, you catch on fast, don't you?" Ivan said, chuckling mirthlessly again. "Clever little queen."

Arthur glared. It boiled his blood when people who weren't Alfred said such things, and it especially did now. "Shut up and keep talking." Arthur snapped. "You really mean to say Francis too is something unnatural?"

"I am not tricking you." Ivan confessed. "One night, when I was working another exhausting night, he approached me. At first, I didn't think it was fishy; he was already meeting with my kingdom on political terms, but that night was different. Really different."

"But what would he want being King of Diamonds? Angels don't usually care about interfering with human life." Arthur protested, the words Alfred had said about the holy beings racing by and by in the whirlwind that currently was his brain.

"Francis…." Ivan began. He shook his head. "Francis wants more than just power over one kingdom it seems. I am not entirely sure what he wants, but he has made it clear he wants global conquest of some sort. He doesn't just want to rule Diamonds; he claims that one day, he will rule all four kingdoms."

"R-really?" Arthur asked, taken aback far beyond what he remembered being taken aback by. World domination…..? "I've always taken him for the megalomaniac type, but this? This is madness….."

"It is quite extreme, yes. It's an ambition most empires don't embrace anymore isn't it?" Ivan agreed. "Also, he doesn't care at all what costs his dreams of worldly conquest will take. He does not care if millions die before his nation's might. He won't care about mercy. He will slaughter anyone who stands in his way. He's demonstrated that, you know he has."

"Slaughter…..?" Arthur repeated, and then something in his mind clicked At least one thing made sense here. "So that's why you agreed to align with him. You wanted to protect your people from such a looming threat."

"Correct again, clever little Queen." Ivan hummed. "It does not matter if I win or lose against him and his armies. His people are equipped for a ruthless, bloody war, equipped to invade and not stop until the last defying soldier falls. I do not need to see the future to know horrible bloodshed will follow, even if we do somehow win. Millions will die before Francis's feet. I believe the man even thinks the amount of blood is necessary for his vision. This will set back what little progress I have made very much, and devastate everyone who is already suffering under my suffering economy. I do not want that to happen, and if I were to mark Diamonds as anything but an ally, Francis promised me it would happen."

This was beginning to sound so gruesome. Was all this really true? Was this really no stretch of the imagination? Did Ivan really mean that the Diamondite King was capable of that kind of bloodshed? A boiling headache began to bubble up in his head, fueled by the fire of his disbelief and confusion at what to think. "I admit, Diamonds has been growing in strength and might in the past few years, but are you certain they are capable of those numbers of death?"

"Evangeline could kill dozens in one night, more if she had more targets. What do you think Francis could do, just on his own, being in charge of her like that? I know you know of an angel's power over the human mind. His kind can talk their way into anything. Humans tend to do all kinds of things when one convinces them well enough." Ivan said.

"Alright, alright!" Arthur snapped. He supposed that was reasonable, though just the fact alone Francis was the big hand behind all of this was still messing with him. He had expected that man to know or have been doing something, but to be in charge like this, and have plans that involved such grim circumstances. "You've explained the how. Now, tell me. Exactly what did Francis want you to do as his ally?"

He had expected to hit a roadblock with his question in particular, but Ivan showed no sign of not wanting to answer the question. In fact, the gleam in his eyes suggested he was eager to give up his secrets. "Francis wanted me to assist him in taming your empire. You still are the strongest in the world. If he can take you down, he can take anyone down."

"But why not just outright declare war?" Arthur asked, one of the many questions that had been at the back of his brain for months.

"I assure you, that was the real plan. Prepare for war, and then strike. This was why, when you became Queen, Francis was trying so hard to appear as if he wanted to help with you and your kingdom's struggles. He never wanted to help you, he only wanted to find weaknesses and exploit them. Of course, he never fooled you, did he?"

"No, of course not." Arthur scoffed, remembering how much of an egotistical arse the frog was all the while he tried to coax his politicians into accepting his help just because they had been on the weak end for so long, not willing to listen to their Queen who stood alone on the throne. "I knew he would never want to help me and my so-called failing empire, or as in his words, an incapable queen."

"He didn't know what he was talking about." Ivan said. "You are far more capable than he thought."

"Pardon?" Arthur snorted, his stomach attempted to jump up his throat.

"Once you made it clear that as long as you were at the throne, you would never sign any treaty with Diamonds, he decided he was simply going to finish his preparations and have both himself and me declare war. It would be an even match, but if he played his cards right, he could win. He even encouraged relations with Hearts, hoping to gain another ally."

"Okay, smart." Arthur snarked. "Then why did he try to kill me like that? He made two attempts on my life back to back."

"Because something happened he wasn't counting on. You see, fighting a war against an incomplete monarchy is far easier than fighting against a complete one." Ivan said, a smile curling on his lips.

"You mean….when I...when Alfred became King?" Arthur asked. Of course, the way Francis treated him was one of the many driving factors to him deciding to summon Alfred.

"Well… something like that." Ivan murmured, looking amused in that special Ivanish sort of way. "Cute and clever, aren't you? You weren't just going to sit there and let your kingdom crumble, weren't you? You interfered with the Gods, didn't you?

"W-What.....? How could you...." Arthur blurted, heart seizing up at once. What?! He shot up in his chair, knocking over a wine glass. There was only one thing that could mean, bloody fucking hell - "Y-You know..?!" Panic began to knot itself in his heart, his most kept secret out in the open. Fucking hell-

"Yes, I know very well who your precious king is." Ivan said, smiling wider. "I admit, you fooled me, but once Francis began to take notice of how easily you cheated death, he began to get suspicious, and perhaps even nervous. Then I noticed. We both noticed."

Arthur felt a sort of pounding in his heart. Ivan knew? Ivan…..knew? Bloody fuck! But that meant- "I…... I did it because I want to give my people the true empire they deserve." He said flatly. He clenched his fists. "If you dare give my secret to anyone, I will personally see to it that you will not live to see this war end."

"Do not get so fiery!" Ivan chuckled. "I'm not going to rat either of you out. I wouldn't dream of it. Please sit back down and enjoy your meal again."

Arthur gritted his teeth, sitting back down rather angrily. How dare he laugh like that? Did he know how much this secret cost him? "Fine. So you know. You figured me out. Congratulations." He narrowed his eyes coldly. "So Francis is aware too?"

"Yes, unfortunately for you. If he did not know when his first two attempts to kill you failed, his little servant definitely told him." Ivan sighed. "I would watch yourself, little queen."

Arthur simply kept his hardened death glare, still fuming from anger. It was another thing for this betrayal to happen, but now this? His Alfred revealed like this?! The more people who knew, the more danger the secret was in! Bloody fucking hell. "So then, I assume Francis asked you to try to kill me?"

Ivan's smile slid off his face a little. "Well yes…..and at first, I was resolute to do anything Francis wanted to bring down Spades. I even wrote letters to known rebels close to you, hoping they would act upon our help….but then….."

"But then……?" Arthur snarled, raising an eyebrow.

Ivan started off for a moment, eyes looking far off. He looked as if he was thinking some rather troubling thought. Arthur frowned. What was going on with him? He had that depressed look in his eyes. Why was it so hard to just tell him? "Well?" Arthur asked, less harsh this time, a sudden minuscule thorn of guilt poking into his voice.

"It is nothing." Ivan sighed. "I just simply could not go through with it. I planted seeds for a rebellion. I gave that poison to that servant, on the night of your dear king's coronation. But I regretted it. "

Arthur's cheeks turned red at once. "W-What?" Arthur muttered, having said the word so many times tonight it almost didn't sound like a word at all anymore.

"I regret trying to kill you." Ivan repeated. "But I felt I had to. I didn't want to bring genocide to my people. I wanted to do anything to save them such brutality. It is my kingdom after all. I shouldn't feel like that about this, about you, but there is no point in hiding it anymore. I apologize for all I've done."

Arthur swallowed, a retort dying on his throat. The Queen looked downward, watching as the unattended wine glass slowly lost its contents, the once light green tablecloth beginning to stain red. That way he stared at him on that night, when he nearly suffocated to death; it suddenly rang in his mind, and suddenly it started to make so much sense. He hadn't been expecting this at all. This was……What on earth should he say to that?

"I…...I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly.

"Sorry?" Ivan repeated, gazing at him with that far off look.

Arthur didn't look back. He couldn't. "At least you've changed your tune, and I am grateful for that." He supposed. He had never dreamed of himself being the one to apologize in this conversation, but then again, he had never expected this outcome, truly. Arthur's mind was blurring with so many thoughts, it would take him all night to sort them out. "Why….did you change your tune though? Don't you still want to protect your people?"

"I do, with all my heart, with anything I am to give. Perhaps I would even give my soul away, like you have." Ivan murmured. "But something changed about Francis's behavior recently, more specifically when he seemed to figure out you had gotten a demon to follow your orders."

Arthur nodded. It seems Francis probably didn't realize it was Alfred until that night with Evangeline, but that didn't matter. A demon on an enemy's side was definitely intimidating enough. "But you just told me how powerful he is? How he could slaughter dozens? Burn hundreds?"

"Yes, and I used to fear he could absolutely do that, and get away with it without a doubt." Ivan said. He took a sip of his glass, seemingly also not bothered by how the spilled wine simply kept sitting there, making an awful mess. "But then I noticed how he changed. When Alfred saved you from death, and you declared war on Diamonds yourselves, Francis began to realize he wasn't the only supernatural one aiding their kingdom. He visited me, the night after I arrived back in St Petrograd. He didn't seem quite so confident anymore. He looked very nervous."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, arms so balled up that his knuckles had begun to look white. Hm. Well, this was news. So something could wipe off that stupid, smug look of his. Arthur had personally begun to believe that the look was simply glued on his face. Arthur shook away the thought. No, be serious now, Arthur. "So what? Is he afraid Alfred can put a stop to it?"

"Well?" Ivan looked up at him expectantly. "Can your demon overcome such a threat like him?"

Arthur furrowed his brow. Well…..his thoughts went back to Alfred. His beloved, gorgeous, endearing, amusing, complete pain in the ass Alfred. He remembered the battle between him and Evangeline. Though deadly, the woman only lived because she was able to get away. "He's bound to follow any order I give him. If I order him to destroy Francis, he will do it, no questions asked. I can promise you that." No matter how much of an arse he acts like while doing it. "Francis has no real obligations but his own greed and ambition to fight back. Alfred defeated Evangeline, so I believe defeating that frog won't be so hard. I believe in him." Arthur said, looking away as he said those last words.

"Bold words, Little Queen." Ivan commented quietly.

Arthur scowled up at him. "I am not little."

"Your Alfred calls you little all the time." Ivan said, smiling a little as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "He seems to call you a lot of affectionate names, doesn't he?"

"Shut it!" Arthur snapped at once, cheeks blazing red. How ignorant! Gods, if only he didn't have to continue this silly charade that Alfred was his chosen partner, their fates bound together in destiny by the sacred Gods. Ugh, how very trifling it was. Try all he might, but he could never forget the fact Alfred probably didn't give a damn about him beyond his soul. "My point being is I don't care how powerful Francis is, or that he's apparently just as dangerous as that blasted woman. To me, he's still a smug little prat that will not succeed in this war. I know Alfred will put an end to him, one way or another. He cannot fail."

Ivan stared at him. His usually looming eyes simply glinted purple in the light of the room, gazing at him with several unreadable emotions, but there was one thing Arthur felt he was certain about. He was thinking about what was best for Clubs, for everyone. It was a feeling he was very familiar with.

Ivan breathed out heavily, seemingly deflating a little. "You best make good on those words," Ivan said quietly.

Arthur gave him a look. "I don't say things unless I fully intend to make good on them, your highness."

Ivan chuckled. "That is the first time tonight you have bothered to address me my title."

Arthur gave a dry smirk. "Dont be stupid. You've only just now earned it." He remarked. "So then, you mean to say that this time, you will fight with Spades, no lies, no games, you tell the truth?"

Ivan nodded once. "Please believe me. It has pained me to lie to you." He smiled, and for the first time, it seemed genuinely bright. "I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, little Queen. Just know that I am on your side."

Arthur's smirk softened. Success. Ah, it felt good. But he mustn't let his guard down just yet. He still remembered the time this man in front of him broke his trust well. Still though, it was comforting to hear those words from the man's lips.

Ivan's eyes seem to brighten at the sight of Arthur's softer smile. " Ah, there's that pretty little smile. You have been hiding it from me all night. How cruel of you."

Arthur snorted. "Very funny. I'm afraid I don't see why you have the right to think you deserve to see my smile."

Ivan chuckled again. Suddenly he wasn't so intimidating anymore. It was like that night on Alfred's coronation, where he had been strangely kind, and not so much like the foreign, menacing king Arthur had always thought he was. Still, it would be a long time before those wounds the man had inflicted would fade. "You are so mean to me, Arthur. Surely I don't deserve this?"

"Well let's see." Arthur snarked. "You lied to me on several occasions. You terrorized my borders with your soldiers. You nearly got me killed, twice, and on the night of my king's coronation even. You then continued to lie to me and faked an alliance with me to trick my kingdom into trusting you and sabotaging ourselves. Based on that alone, I feel that's enough to inflict my judgment, don't you think?"

Ivan looked wounded. Well, immaturely wounded. "Oh, why must you be so mean? Don't you accept my apology?"

"No."

Ivan giggled, and for the first time, Arthur chuckled, despite the circumstances. "Then I'll offer my help, hm? Would it interest you to know that I know that the Diamondite armies are not prepared enough to combat our forces and prevent your invasion?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked.

"Of course, the closer you get to the capital, the tougher it gets to crack the defenses, but up to your first city of interest? Francis has declined to deploy any extra troops than the ones meant to keep you at bay. Perhaps he has something bigger planned beyond my knowledge though. I'm afraid he hasn't trusted me for a little while now."

"Hasn't trusted you?" Arthur repeated.

"He noticed my regret about nearly killing you. He noticed my doubt in his abilities, in his capability for success." Ivan sighed. "He began to doubt me too, thinking I might try to back out of the deal, as I have now. He ordered Evangeline to keep an eye on me. If you've been wondering why I was mad at her that night before we began the fight, now you know. I still apologize for that. I lost my temper. I only wanted her to stop being rude to me."

Arthur simply shook his head. "It's alright. So that's it then? We can expect an easy fight on our way to Toulouse?"

"Perhaps, but do not assume Francis will rely only on his men to fight back. He's been planning this war ever since he married Queen Elise. He could surprise you." Ivan warned.

Arthur didn't feel all too threatened. Perhaps he could believe Francis was some sort of threat, but he would sooner die than admit the other could best him and his kingdom of Spades. "I dont think so." He was dismissed. He glanced at the wine, the liquid beginning to make a puddle on the rug underneath the table. "Can we please get this cleaned up, now that we are done? It's unsightly."

Ivan chuckled. "Of course. May we talk about something less depressing now that I've pacified you?"

Arthur scoffed. "Pacified me? We'll see about that. Well have to win this war before I consider letting you off the hook, and that's final."

Ivan smiled wider. "Challenge accepted."

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Cheers to end of the year that shall not be named from now on.
> 
> No. 
> 
> Your lips are sealed.
> 
> Don't you dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> Bit of a funny story, chapters one and two were actually finished products pretty much for months. I was kinda still in the habit of wanting to release all of the finished chapters of a part in one sitting, so yeah, that would be any it took so long form then to reach public status. :/
> 
> Warning: graphic violence and gore. Big warning. The warning on this fic depicting this really goes full force in this chapter, and chapter 3 in fact( I will of course write a reminder in the next chapter's notes too). If you are incapable of handling graphic violence and gore, then I strongly advise you to exercise proper caution. I am not responsible for you.

_______________

"Francis has begun negotiations with Hearts rather diligently lately." Ivan mused.

Night had fallen, shrouding the Clubian grounds into more frigid weather. Ivan had invited out to see the gardens within the building's walls, grown for the nobles, politicians and royalty that stayed there. Arthur had always been fond of flowers, so he accepted. The gardens were quite pretty he supposed, especially the white little roses and sunflowers, and especially at night, the plants alight with the glowing lamplight.

"Hm?" Arthur mused. "Yao has been talking with Hearts as well. They will make a valuable ally. Diamonds would be fools to not try so as well." He shivered a little, shrinking deeper into his coat. Gods, even October in this country was unbearable.

"Yes. Francis believes he can persuade Hearts to join him instead. I would watch out for that. He is rather good at persuading people. He's persuaded himself to where he is now." Ivan said lightly, a little smile on his face. It always unnerved Arthur a little how easily the other man smiled.

"I doubt Hearts will ever pick a side regardless. They have their own mess to clean up." Arthur said, a little sour."Hearts start their own wars, they don't join other people's wars. They don't care about our troubles."

"True," Ivan murmured. He glanced at Arthur. "Are you cold?"

Arthur's cheeks grew slightly pink with embarrassment. Oh, come on, really Arthur? You used to be a pirate captain for Gods' sake! You can handle it! "I'm fine, thank you. I was simply just a little unprepared for the weather is all. I always forget how cold it is out here - what on earth are you doing?"

Ivan was shrugging off his outermost coat for some blasted reason! The man smiled wider. "Here." He offered, and he wrapped the heavy garment around Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur flinched back, cheeks going red. "Your highness!" Arthur protested. "I can't wear your coat. Take it back, I'll be fine."

"No, no, I insist. Wouldn't want you freezing out here, would we?" Ivan said, grinning as he patted Arthur's shoulders. "Don't be bothered. I'll be fine, and so will you."

Arthur grumbled, sighing as he took to the heavy coat. He should not be wearing green like this. Honestly, why didn't he just bear through it? Now he looked outright embarrassing, especially in a king's coat. Perhaps it would've been okay if Alfred gave him his…..

Suddenly the image of Alfred giving him his coat flooded his mind. Oh, how warm he would feel…..

"Something else wrong?" Ivan asked.

"No!" Arthur snapped. His eyes darted away, desperate to bring himself back to reality. Now was not the time! He quickly changes the subject. "Do you think Francis will succeed?"

"I do not know." Ivan shrugged. "Nobody knows how determined King Ludwig is to stay quiet in this war. I hope he doesn't join this war. I hate the sound of all four of us at war."

"It is quite rare." Arthur mused, slowing his stride. "All four of us are trying to kill each other? The last time that happened was centuries ago. Guns and firepower hadn't even been invented yet. They were still dressed up in armor, whacking each other with swords." Arthur had liked to think humanity had moved past such large and brutal conflicts, but it was becoming obvious that was just a lie he wanted to tell himself.

"I do wish Hearts would just give up and be friends," Ivan muttered. He sighed. "The sunflowers are starting to wilt."

Arthur glanced over, finding that some of the tall flowers were indeed starting to curl black upon themselves. "It's basically almost Winter here. I'm not surprised." Arthur looked up, a little unnerved by how radically Ivan's facial expression had changed. Damm, weren't they just talking about war a second ago?

"My father had those planted there," Ivan said. "He loved sunflowers."

"They are…..quite pretty," Arthur said politely. He stared at the same one Ivan was looking at for a bit, to continue being polite. Hm, this was strange, but they were sort of reminding him of Alfred, with the bright yellow, like the smile Alfred often wore on his face. That nice, gorgeous smile he was so fond of…..those perfect, pale lips he wanted to place his own on so badly…... Everything just had to taunt him and remind him of Alfred somehow, didn't they?

"You remind me of sunflowers," Ivan said as a matter of factly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, quickly shoving his thoughts of Alfred to the side like he always did. "And how do I do that?" Arthur asked, a little confused. He wore blue and purple most of the time, after all.

"Your little, pretty green eyes," Ivan murmured, smiling again. "Your golden hair."

Arthur snorted. "If I didn't know any better, your highness, I'd say you were flirting with me." He teased lightly, supplying a small smile.

Ivan only smiled wider, giggling to himself as he shrugged. He said nothing else, urging Arthur to continue their little nightly stroll. Arthur huffed, annoyed by the fact he had gotten no answer. Honestly, what was this Clubian man thinking? He was almost as mysterious as Alfred himself sometimes. Well, no actually. That was probably not even possible

Arthur soon took notice of how warm his cheeks were. Bloody hell. They should definitely speak of something else right now. He was getting distracted. Ugh. "Do you think Alfred and our armies have met conflict?" He asked, taking the first out that appeared in his mind.

"Maybe," Ivan said simply. "I expect Roderich was happy to see Evangeline go, wasn't he? He hated the woman." He chuckled. "He even told me in several telegraphs."

Arthur nodded as he remembered what the poofy man had said. "Yes, it seems like it was. I expect he wasn't too happy to be sharing his power with someone who didn't even earn it." Arthur said. He frowned. "You didn't seem to get along well with her either, did you?"

"I don't like her bloodlust. She was all up for killing anyone, and for no conceivable reason other than she was hungry for blood." Ivan sighed. "It bothered me that she still killed my people, despite Francis's promise not to do that."

Arthur merely nodded, though he found such a statement just a little ironic, given who he was talking to. "Speaking of conflict, now that we've patched things up, I really should be going back to the front now. There's no other reason I should be here, isn't there?"

"Can me liking your company count as a reason?" Ivan asked.

Arthur glared at him. "Absolutely not."

Ivan huffed in immature sadness. "You are right. Spadians need your leadership. Your dear Alfred probably misses you."

Arthur rolls his eyes. More like he misses someone to constantly tease and be annoying around. "Yeah, there's that too I suppose. I should work on a telegraph first though, just to give them a summarization of what we talked about. And then I want the first train back to Diamondite lands."

"Good. I'll have it arranged immediately then." Ivan said. "That doesn't mean we still can't enjoy ourselves out here for just a little longer, does it?"

Arthur gave him an annoyed look. There it was again, this odd affection for him that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. Honestly….it wasn't ….. "No. I'll be indulging you for just a little longer, it seems. You should call yourself lucky."

Ivan giggled. "Then I guess I'm simply the luckiest king in the world, aren't I?"

Arthur snorted loudly.

______________

That night, as peaceful conversations faded into lonesome serenity, two Spadian soldiers accompanied Arthur back to his room.

The halls were quiet, dimly lit by dark, ivory lanterns that fit the Clubian mood perfectly. Arthur was somewhat …..pacified he supposed.

Well, he was still aggravated by the ordeal, very much so, and he had made it clear that Clubs had a lot of making up to do for endangering his kingdom like that, but Arthur was willing to work with Ivan and be civil about it, which he honestly thought was a good thing. Most men were much too weak to their hatred to even consider giving double-crossers second chances, even if the future of their kingdom and well-being hinged upon it.

He really rather hoped it wouldn't come to all four kingdoms being swept into the fighting. Of course, Arthur had wanted Hearts as an ally, but only as support really. Even so, three kingdoms against one were better, especially considering how much of a little wild card Hearts had been lately. What's worse, if Diamonds managed to change their mind rather than Spades, things would get worse. Spades had a direct border with Hearts, the second-largest border span in the world. Not only that, but Spades and Hearts shared an ocean together, littered with islands and conquests. Things were guaranteed to be even more bloody than what Arthur had first predicted.

Perhaps he'd been sent a telegraph by now. He hoped so. He rather hoped to return to the front as soon as possible. Being away was starting to get to him and well, of course, a certain demon was an even bigger reason…..

Wait, did he hear only one pair of footsteps?

Arthur paused, puzzled. He turned around, only to be met with complete emptiness and silence.

What? Wait a minute, he had his soldiers following him just a minute ago, didn't he? Where the bloody hell did they go?

"Oi!" Arthur called out, a little annoyed.

No answer. Bollocks.

Arthur growled as he turned back around. Guards weren't supposed to just up and leave their protected behind especially not royalty, and especially not Spadian guards. Perhaps something was wrong…

Suddenly a large creaking sound invaded his ears.

Arthur froze, the hair on his neck standing up. Oh great, just when his thoughts went south, something totally unexplainable happened….

Arthur sighed, turning around again, where the sound came from. A large door sat ajar, one that had not been open before. That was odd….

Ha. Wait. No, it wasn't. Things like this just don't happen. The guards were probably fine. Well…..

Arthur growled to himself again, grumbling as he strode up to the door, fully intending on slamming it closed if there was nothing, just for wasting his time.

The Queen soon yanked on the lavish handle, pulling the door fully open, fully expecting absolutely nothing, until the smell of blood caught his nose.

A horrific sight met him.

Both soldiers were dead on the ground, covered in each other's blood.

Arthur froze, caught surprised. What……?

And then suddenly something shoved him from behind, forcing him into the room. Arthur yelped, his feet being knocked off balance as he was sent tumbling to the blood-stained floor.

Arthur immediately scrambled back up, his head ringing in his ears and blood running down his nose. What?! What was going on-

The door clicked locked behind him. Arthur forced himself to turn his head around.

Evangeline was standing there, hand on the doorknob, a foreboding smile on her face.

"You!" Arthur barked, outrage flooding his face.

"What?" Evangeline said, looking offended. She was wearing Clubian green no longer, Diamondite colors covering her lavish dress. Her blond hair wasn't kept in tight buns anymore, simply flowing behind her. "Not happy to see me? I don't get an official Queen's curtsy?"

Arthur completely ignored what she said. It hardly bloody mattered. "What are you doing here?" He demanded coldly.

"Now, now, manners, you filthy human. That's no way to address a lady is it?" Evangeline said mockingly, that same, malicious smile on her face, just like the last night. "Are you a Queen or some dirty peasant?"

"Oh, pardon me. I must've forgotten." Arthur spat sarcastically. He got up to his feet, glaring at the woman all the while. "Now, why are you here? Why did you just murder two innocent men? They had lives you know."

"Innocent? Hardly. They were sinful people, just like you, and just like everyone else." Evangeline snorted. She took a step forward, hand leaving the doorknob. Arthur stood his ground, not willing to give the angel an inch. "But I will be generous and tell you why I'm here, as it does directly concern you. I notice your little demon pet isn't here."

"And your point being?" Arthur snarled. Gods, that comment about Alfred being his "pet" was so annoying…..

"You're nothing but a lost kitten without him, you know. If it weren't for him, you would've died months ago." Evangeline elaborated, stalking closer. She was shorter than Arthur, but her presence managed to make up for it, though Arthur would ever say it gave her any leverage in any sense. "You're defenseless right now. You stand no chance."

"I hardly think I'm some lost kitten," Arthur growled, anger starting to bubble up. Perhaps he should summon Alfred here just for the chance to see that face fall apart.

"Where's your demon?" Evangeline snapped, drawing closer still.

"Where else would he be? He's been supervising the front and doing his job, just as I ordered him to be." Arthur said, thinking the answer would be rather obvious really.

"Yes, yes." Evangeline huffed, apparently annoyed now. "Whatever. I only asked because I have direct orders from my Master you see?"

"No," Arthur said flatly, just to spite her.

Evangeline simply glared at him. It seemed it was only Alfred who ever found that so amusing. "Stupid little human." She muttered under her breath. She stalked closer still. She was less than yards away from him. "Your demon. Call him over here. Right now."

What? "And why would I do that?" Arthur asked coldly. It didn't matter whether he could handle this or not. He wouldn't summon the demon unless he absolutely had no choice. It would be a waste of time, breath, and well, a bit of a stain on his dignity too, if he were being honest. He also was in no way about to do what the bloody angel wanted.

"It's a surprise." The angel said mockingly, obviously catching on how hard it was going to be to make Arthur budge. "Do it. I'd rather not be kept waiting."

"Well then, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm afraid I see no need to interrupt whatever he's up to indulge the likes of you."

Before he could even blink, Evangeline had grabbed his collar, her hold iron tight and though she was inches shorter than him, she towered over him. "Do it. Now. Or I promise, I will make you." Evangeline growled, her face mere centimeters away from the Queen's.

"Fat chance. " Arthur simply snarled back, and then he spat in her face.

"Erugh!" Evangeline recoiled, her free hand gingerly holding her face. She turned to snarl down at Arthur, suddenly taller than him for real. "You little brat."

Arthur quickly realized his feet had left the ground. He grits his teeth, continuing to glare into the cold, lavender eyes of the now furious angel. "Fine." She hissed, holding Arthur tighter. "Then I'll just have to make him come to you, how about that?"

Before Arthur could react, the breath was torn from him as Evangeline suddenly flung him back toward the ground, straight at the wall.

His whole body exploded with pain as he collided with the wall. His entire world went out from under him as he hit the floor, pain spreading throughout his bones. He groaned, trying to fight the pain, to fight nausea collecting in his head from being thrown so hard. He ignored it all, trying to get back up again.

Heels clacked against the floor as the angel walked up to him, a sadistic smile on her face. Without warning, she picked Arthur up again with one swoop of the hand. Arthur bit his lip hard, trying to quieten the sounds of pain that tried to escape his throat. His vision blurred menacingly at him as he blinked up at Evangeline.

"Summon him. Now." She seethed. It sounded as if it were some form of a final warning.

"Piss off." Arthur hissed, fighting the pain. He'd had worse before, he was sure. He was not bowing down to his wicked beast.

Evangeline growled again, and then Arthur was thrown against the ground. Arthur cringed as his head hit the floor, a sickening crack accompanying him. She had definitely broken something that time.

Arthur opened his eyes, puzzled as the oncoming pain paused. Evangeline had let him go. She was standing over him, as if musing what to do. It was obvious, and Arthur simply stared back up at her, ready to be braced with more pain.

Evangeline crouched down. "You alright there? That was rather nasty you know."

Arthur glared up at her, shifting his weight to get back on his feet, or at the very least on his knees. Excruciating pain met him, pain that made him fight not to wince. His arm was broken.

"Oh, It seems I haven't done enough haven't I?" Evangeline practically sneered. She grabbed one of Arthur's legs, causing a tremor of pain to race through him. Arthur's brows furrowed, vision still blurred, ears still ringing. Wait, what was she-

Evangeline suddenly yanked, pulling the leg in the wrong direction.

Arthur couldn't hold back a strangled cry, unbearable pain rocketing through his body as his leg was cruelly pulled out of position, and unceremoniously dropped back on the floor. Arthur's breath came in shallow huffs, pain everywhere, cruel, cruel pain. He barely found the strength to prop himself up on his arm to process just what the angel had done.

Evangeline giggled above him, a sound Arthur barely registered amongst the pain. Before he knew it, a force appeared on his back, pushing him back on the ground. The heel dug into his back harshly, Arthur's broken arm being crammed against his own body and cold floor, beginning to be stained with his own blood. Damm it, this was bad…..

Evangeline simply watched him, an expression Arthur couldn't even make out, being pressed into the floor. After another unceremonious thought of consideration, she lifted her boot and kicked him. Arthur felt the impact bruise his side, but it didn't measure to his now excruciating dislocated leg.

The angel smiled down at him, sick and cruel. She seemed to be enjoying Arthur's pain. The queen tried with his utmost fury to stare calmly back, ignoring the pain that clouded his mind, ignoring how his body burned, his leg burned even more, how his head stung. He wasn't weak. He did not show weakness, not even now. And he never will.

But then Evangeline turned, particularly skipping toward the door. What- "Have fun with your dead soldiers. I'll just leave you for your foul little demon pet to find. Good night~."

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Arthur completely alone, unable to so much as pull himself to his knees.

Arthur huffed, the action itself painful. His body shook as he tried to pull his weight, but tremor after tremor of pain told him it was impossible. After a second, Arthur gave up, collapsing on the floor. Everything hurt so much….that bloody angel, she was going to pay for this…..

Wait…...but there was no way she had just simply left him here. Sooner or later, he would be found by someone. Though he was in terrible condition and the pain was unbearably bad, it wasn't fatal. He had faced fatal injuries before. So why had she….

He got his answer when suddenly, the entrance to the room went alight with flames.

Arthur's mind slowly began to panic as the smell of burning wood reached his nose. Fucking shit! That was his only exit! He was trapped.…

Arthur groaned in pain under his own weight, trying to force himself back to his knees again. His limbs trembled greatly as he tried to, smoke beginning to waft towards him. The fire was quickly spreading amongst the wood and stone, the flames getting worse with terrible speed.

Arthur growled weakly, his eyes cringing with pain. There was fucking no way he could get up like this! His limbs were bloody useless. He took shallow breaths, his painfully weak body demanding more and more air, air that quickly becoming more and more deadly. Arthur hacked at one breath, smoke attempting to invade his lungs. Fucking shit! What the bloody hell could he do now?!

He struggled to clear his throat. He had no other choice.

"A…..Al-Alfred!" He yelled, bitter smoke invading his senses as he did. "C-Come get me! Now!"

The contract underneath his bloodstained clothes burned, a certain pull emerging in his mind, and then-

Arthur flinched when he felt somebody crouch next to him. He turned his head around.

"Glad to see me, sweetheart?" Alfred said softly, smiling that same old smile.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur said, still shaking. A wash of relief rushed over him.

"Geez...." Alfred said, taking in the state his master was in. He quickly reached to hold Arthur, to get a real gist of the situation. "What happened?"

"Evangeline." Arthur spat, instinctively scooting closer to his demon. He wanted Alfred to hold him, cradle him in his arms, keep him safe. Keep the deadly pain away just for a moment. "She killed my guards. She broke my arm, pulled my leg out of place. She wanted me to summon you to save myself. She gave me no choice."

"Are you alright? Are you in a lot of pain, sweetie?" Alfred asked, looking concerned as he held Arthur's shoulders tighter. Arthur welcomed the feeling, a wash of relief meeting him as he felt Alfred's warm, comforting grip. He was safe…...

"I-I can't walk," Arthur muttered, glancing over at the growing fire. "Come on. We have to get out of here, now. Before the fire gets worse."

"Yeah, of course." Alfred agrees, pulling Arthur closer. He stands up with the Queen in his arms. Arthur holds on to Alfred's coat tightly, his own blood staining the blue clothes.

"Can you get us out past the fire?" Arthur asked, slightly worried.

"Of course, sweetie! What do you take me for? I'm always gonna keep you safe. Hold on tight, kay?" Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur opened his mouth to give him his choice of remarks, but with a sudden flurry of movement, Alfred was running toward the fire.

Arthur yelped, quickly bracing for impact, only none came. Arthur blinked, only to find themselves out of the burning room. Oh of bloody course. Alfred being so bloody fast and all.

Arthur growled and hit Alfred's back none too gently. "Warn me next time, you dolt!" He growled.

"Haha, sorry!" Alfred chuckles.

Arthur rolls his eyes, deciding to turn his head to other more pressing matters. He glances at the fire now behind him. It was spreading quickly. At this rate, it may be far too much for anyone on hand to handle. The whole building could be in jeopardy. "This whole place could go up in flames. We need to get out of here."

"Of course, Artie," Alfred reassures him. "Kinda gotta worry about that angel too though. She's gonna come back. Probably. "

Arthur nodded. "Oh? You do think ahead sometimes don't you? Surprising." Arthur snarks sarcastically.

"You're so mean! Don't you have better things to be thinking about than ways to insult me?"

"No," Arthur says, burying his head in Alfred's shoulder. "Hurry up then. Let's not wait for the roof to cave in on us.

"Kay! As you wish then." Alfred answers, readjusting his grip on his injured master. In the next second, the demon took off running, determined to take Arthur to safety.

They met a disturbing lack of trouble as Alfred carried him down flights of stairs, sticking to the more unpopular routes to keep their secrecy. The smell of smoke disappeared from the air as they descended farther and farther into the building. Arthur couldn't help but keep his mind on Evangeline, wondering how Alfred coming to save him connected to her plan….

More light filled Arthur's vision as Alfred carried him into what seemed to be a storage facility of some kind. Rows and rows of crates and boxes surrounded them, shelves and tables, sacks and bags. They must be in the far back of the magnificent palace now.

Arthur grunted in pain as he shifted in Arthur's arms. Alfred looked over at him. "You alright, sweetie?"

"I-I'm fine," Arthur muttered, biting his lip to keep back from voicing a whole world of pain. Even if he wanted to convince himself he had faced worse, he was starting to find trouble coming up with those times that he had indeed felt worse. He certainly never had his leg so cruelly pulled out of place by someone's bare hands.

"You don't look fine." Alfred pointed out, smirking, though looking concerned all the same. The concern in Alfred's eyes made Arthur's stomach swoop, the only other feeling he could distinguish amongst all the pain.

"I assure you I am." Arthur snapped back weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Alfred says, before gently leaning to sit him down on a couple of crates.

"Oi! We're inside a burning building!" Arthur growled, sucking painful breaths in between his teeth as his injuries screamed at him as he was being moved. He would love to fight against the demon, but right now it hurts to lift so much as a finger.

"And it's gonna be another hour or so until it's even gonna be in trouble of falling apart. Not unless people call emergency services or whatever." Alfred waved him down. Despite how lax he seemed, he was gentle with his master, holding him gently and very careful not to disturb anything. It was unlike Alfred, and yet he did it so perfectly.

It could almost fool Arthur into thinking he actually cared……

"No." Arthur sighed, leaning his head back into the crate behind him. It was nice the cold air was back, there being no fireplaces or anything of the sort. Just the thought of more hot air made Arthur feel slightly sick if he were being honest. "Think. Evangeline probably knocked out all the servants in the immediate area to make sure no one would interrupt her confronting me. By the time someone stumbles upon the flames, it'll be too late to save the building from at least minor damages."

"Oh. Yeah. Right then."Alfred simply shrugged, probably not all too bothered by the lives in danger right now. About the fact he wasn't too far away from the same all many important people were housed, including King Ivan himself. Oh, bloody hell…. "Mind if I try and check out the damage? See how bad it is?"

"Why?" Arthur scoffed. "What are you, a doctor?"

"It just so happens that I gotta deal with this kind of shit a lot you know. I have the skills." Alfred informed him cheekily.

Arthur glared. "The skills. Oh, aren't I just in the safest of hands?"

"You know, I could just make things worse instead. Maybe I should just leave it the way it is then, hm? Let you suffer?" Alfred said tauntingly in a way only he can. That same he had been doing ever since they first met.

"Alright! Alright!" Arthur hissed.

"Alright. Which part do you think I should look at first then?" Alfred asked, returning to gentleness full time.

Arthur considered this. "Leg. Might have to pull back into place."

"That's gonna hurt. Like a lot. Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather wait until I've gotten you to a doctor or something for real so they can sedate you?"

"I rather wouldn't wait that long," Arthur muttered. "Bad things are rumored to happen if you wait. I don't want an out of place leg bothering us so much."

Alfred sighed, nodding slightly as he took off his glasses. He laid them down gently in a crate, far away from both of them. "Alright. If you wish. Though I do warn you, it's not gonna be pretty."

"I-I know," Arthur said.

"Here," Alfred said, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Bite down on it. It'll help."

Arthur nodded, allowing Alfred to put the cloth in his mouth himself. It was reassuring to know his demon did indeed seem to know what he was doing.

Alfred moved closer, grabbing his dislocated leg. Arthur made a noise of pain, muffled by the handkerchief in his mouth.

"Sorry," Alfred said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded.

"Okie' then," Alfred said, his free hand reached up to Arthur's unaffected arm, soothing him. The gesture easily calmed Arthur, welcoming such gentle touches from the one he loved. "Breathe. Just breathe, okay sweetie. It'll be over soon. I'm going to count okay? One…...two…..three."

Alfred pulled.

Bursts of pain exploded in Arthur's vision as he cried out against the handkerchief. Oh, Gods. It hurt. So much pain. So much pain. Pain. Pain! Arthur shut his eyes, his teeth biting down hard on the soft cloth in agony. So much pain…..

A warm hand appeared on his face.

"Hey, hey….stay with me Arthur, okay? It's over. Baby's back in place."

Why was Alfred being so comforting? Was he ever always like this? The words swam through his muddled head gracefully, warmly, sending tremors of reassurance amongst the sea of pain. He was going to be alright…..

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes again, finding Alfred's blue eyes. So cold, yet so concerning….. Arthur made a grunting noise, gesturing for the cloth to be removed. Alfred quickly did so. Arthur sighed, breathing as best he could as he ran his tongue along his now aching teeth. Everything hurt so bloody much.

"You're still hanging in there, Arthur?" Alfred asked, hand coming back to his face.

Arthur almost leaned into his hand, finding it so hard to resist. "H-H….How come, now that I'm in such pain, you started calling me by my actual name? Finally grew some decency did you?"

Alfred blinked for a second, but then started laughing, gentle rumbles in his chest. "Even in all this pain, you're such an asshole." He shook his head, chuckling earnestly. He sighed, and then those blue eyes came back up to look at him. "You should've called me out here sooner."

"I didn't," Arthur answered. "Didn't want to give that blasted angel what she wanted."

"I would've been able to prevent this," Alfred said, gesturing to the mess that currently was Arthur.

Arthur frowned. Why did he care what pain he truly was in? Oh, bloody Gods. It was probably just because Alfred was the one carrying him around like dead weight. Alfred would never care. Never. Now's not the time for fantasies. "I'm fine. Now all that matters is Evangeline and what she's got in store. She had to have wanted to have you here for a reason, right?"

"Um, yeah. Kinda more worried about you sweetie." Alfred said. "Should I try to see what can be done about your arm? Stop the bleeding?"

Arthur nodded distractedly. "Yes. Do so." He said lightly, leaning back again. He looked away as Alfred slowly began to lightly move away his once pristine coat, ignoring the staggering waves of pain. It will all pass. He kept on thinking, trying to figure out what was next. "Do you think perhaps she wanted another go at you? Try and do you in and show you who's really the strongest."

Alfred only snorted. "Definitely not. For one, she would still totally lose, just saying." Alfred said playfully. Arthur felt skilled fingers around his injuries and bruises, around the snapped arm. "Since your own coat is no longer useful, mind if I use it to stop the bleeding? There's not too much, but I kinda don't want you passing out or anything."

"Whatever you have to do." Arthur decided. Arthur agreed, but of course, didn't think giving Alfred that praise was really worth it. "You two were pretty evenly matched, if I recall."

"Yeah, and we talked about this. I took away her stupid sword. She's useless. Unless that boss of hers or whatever gave her a new one, which I kinda doubt. It's not like there's plenty to go around. The opposite really." Alfred made quick work as he spoke, ripping Arthur's coat to pieces with his bare hands. Arthur grimaced a little in pain as he felt his arm being wrapped up. And it had been such a good coat too. A pity, really.

Arthur's mind flashed back to the day he had just had, and Ivan's words. Francis. He still couldn't quite believe such a beast was under that slimy git's neck and call. Was he involved in this somehow? Was he really giving Evangeline orders? And what did he want out of this?

"Done," Alfred announced, patting Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur glanced at his arm, examining it quickly with satisfaction. He had never thought of Alfred being able to do such precise work. Hm. "Well. Now that I'm all right now, can we proceed about leaving the burning building now?"

"Artie, sweetie, you can't walk still. You ain't alright at all."

"Shut it, you idiot. You just carried me all the way down here didn't you?" Arthur snapped. "Now hurry up! We don't got all night!"

"Alright alright. Mind if I go through the servants' halls?"

"Whatever you need to do."

The servants' halls were all quiet and uninhabited, which Arthur guessed was because it wasn't too terribly late, and most of them were probably still tending to their duties. Well, if they weren't all dead.

Soon enough Alfred ran into a rather large room. A dining hall of sorts. A rather unattractive one.

Arthur wrinkled his nose and all the mismatched tables and chairs. "Servants dining. You're almost gotten us out of here. Just a little farther I'm sure."

"Of course. " Alfred said, smirking. His glasses gleamed in the low torchlight.

"Just get on with it," Arthur muttered, burying his head in Alfred's shoulder in an act of frustration.

Before either of them could move, a massive force knocked into them both, knocking them off their feet.

Arthur yelped, pain shooting through his body as Alfred's arms tightened. Another impact, the wooden floor, the demon taking the brunt of the fall. Arthur quickly tried to regain his bearings, eyes connecting with a rather heavy table now on its side feet away. Someone had flung that blasted thing right at them!

"Ah! Seems your little demon pet is here after all!" A female voice sang sinisterly.

Evangeline.

"A-Alfred….." Arthur muttered weakly, trying to give him a warning look.

But Alfred only smirked, gently let go of Arthur. He stood slowly, eyes staring darkly at the angel, as if he had just found his prey. "Hi! You know, we were just on our way out the door. That was rude. Not exactly a stellar farewell parting gift, ya know?"

"Oh piss off, you demon flith." Evangeline spat. "You're going to rue the day you ever laid a finger on me, do you hear?"

"Oh, am I now?" Alfred snickered, clearly not considering her a threat at all.

Arthur on the other hand, already felt anxiety boiling to the surface. Something was wrong here. Very wrong. "Al-Alfred….." He murmured.

Alfred turned back to him. He seemed to already know what was coming. "Yes, master?"

Arthur swallowed. "This is an order. Destroy her."

Alfred's smile grew into a bloodthirsty smirk. "Of course."

The order was met with shrill laughter. "Oh? Are you going to kill me now?" Evangeline taunted.

"So sorry, but yes I'm afraid," Alfred said, already approaching his opponent. "What, something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Evangeline giggled, making Arthur all the more anxious. Why did she look so smug? "Go ahead and have a go at me. I dare you."

"Oh, really? Just like that, huh?" Alfred laughed, a dark grin growing on his face. He took another step forward.

"A-Alfred……" Arthur murmured, biting his lip. He had a bad feeling…..

"Nothing would make me happier," Evangeline said, extending her arms, almost as if she was inviting him in even.

Alfred merely shrugged, before taking off.

In less than a second, Evangeline was gone.

Alfred merely stood there where the angel once was. He smiled again, turning around to the doorway. As if on cue, the angel stood there, giggling.

"Clever," Alfred noted. He grinned, his teeth now razor-sharp. "But not clever enough."

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is being worked on as we speak. I can promise you it will be here very soon. I would like to have at least two more chapters finished and posted by the end of this month! 
> 
> Again, happy new year's. Cheers to 2021!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yay!
> 
> Another warning for big gore and violence. Again, please mind yourself and exercise caution. I care about my readers, they do so much for me! ^^

The ceiling trembled, dust raining down on Arthur as he sat there, waiting, listening….

He could not see Alfred or that bloody angel, but every noise that blasted throughout the room was enough. Though they'd left the room minutes ago, Arthur could hear walls breaking, furniture splintering, pottery shattering. He had to admit, the last fight was fast-paced, but here, inside a building that was on fire, this was something else.

And yet, Arthur sat there, propped up on a fallen table, unable to walk, and unable to do one thing.

Another crash, another sound of fallen planks of wood, another storm of dust that rained upon the room. Arthur sat there, staring up at the ceiling, knowing what was happening. The demon and the angel were destructive forces, even if it hadn't been an even match. The building was already being burned from within as well. This certainty wasn't helping matters.

But Arthur wasn't afraid. He knew Alfred was fine. He knew they would both come out alive.

The walls rattled. Arthur watched them, going rigid with every trembling force that shook the wood. Surely Alfred was okay. Evangeline was unarmed. But then again, wouldn't that mean Alfred would've defeated her by now? She wasn't as strong now. Surely……

Something wasn't right.

Something wasn't right…….

Something clattered to the floor behind him.

Arthur's hand shot to his side, where he knew the gun he always had with him was. "Who's there?" He demanded.

No answer. Arthur sat there for several seconds, adrenaline high as he gripped his pocket hard, ready to become armed at a moment's notice. He could've sworn he heard…..

Another noise, another clatter, and Arthur lunged, hand grabbing the firm handle of the revolver, hand moving, and then-

_Bang!_

Arthur froze.

No……..

"Hello, Arthur."

Arthur's mouth fell slack, fell open without a fight. "F-F….Francis……" He mouthed, unable to believe his eyes. No…..no……

But Francis himself stood there, dressed in blazing Diamondite colors, a smile on his face. A dark, dark smile. His left arm was extended, the fired bullet from Arthur's gun caught between just two fingers.

Arthur's face darkened. He hadn't dared to believe Ivan's words, he hadn't wanted to, but this, this- "Y-You….." Arthur said, feeling the lingering burn of a growl in his throat.

"You're still just as I remember, Arthur," Francis said calmly, that twisted face just how Arthur had remembered it, smug and prideful to a fault as he threw the bullet to the ground like a dead insect. "An utter barbarian, you are, aren't you?"

Arthur's face finally recovered from the shock. Finally, everything seemed to connect, seemed to tug into place. This man, this man…..Arthur fell into a snarl just looking at him, here, here in the midst of all of this. "I almost didn't believe Ivan. I didn't want to, but you-"

"I should've known you would be dumb enough to give away your soul for your little empire." Francis interrupted him, walking infinitely closer.

Arthur's temper lurched. "I beg your pardon?" Arthur demanded, feeling whiplash at such a remark. Did he actually say that? Did he really dare?

"I had my doubts, of course, dear." Francis continued, that smug smile still present, still walking closer and closer, almost strolling in fact. "But you dodged my attempts on your life so easily. One must become curious about why, right?"

Arthur growled, his hand's grip tightening and tightening with every inch that blasted monarch took towards him. "You left me no choice. In fact, I do have you to thank for tipping me over the edge you know." He spat. "If you had kept your place, perhaps I wouldn't have gone so far."

"My place?" Francis snorted, looking offended. He chuckled, a chuckle Arthur had grown to loathe over the past three years. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken. I'm afraid it's the other way around, my old friend."

Arthur sucked in a hagrid breath through his teeth, his other hand gripping the fall table he had been using as leverage. "Don't you dare talk to me like we're still allies!" He warned lowly.

Francis made a tching sound. "Perhaps you are right. You threw away our chance to avoid this war, didn't you?"

"Don't lie to me!" Arthur seethed, burning anger boiling inside of him. He knew this was a lie. He knew it was all lies. "There was never a chance you would ever give up trying to seize my empire and I know it."

Francis's gaze lowered. "How much did that little Clubian King tell you?"

Arthur raised his chin defiantly. "Enough." He felt a bit of pride at this, knowing he had bested Francis in this small stride.

It was short-lived. Francis merely shook his head. "Then he is merely a fool! Just like you are, and just like everyone else who will fall under Diamonds' might."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh now. "Fall? Under you?" He snorted coldly. "You must be mental."

Francis sighed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated expression of exhaustion. "Oh, Arthur, dear, you don't seem to quite understand, do you?"

Arthur continued to stare coldly at him, even when he was forced to look up at him instead, the monarch now mere feet away from him. "I don't, and I don't care to either. It will be a waste of my time." He said. He narrowed his eyes, mind already wanting to move on to the most pressing question of the night. "Now, why are you here?"

"How rude!" Francis said dramatically, a hand on his chest. "Is that any way to treat a fellow royal monarch?"

"Oh, my apologies, your majesty," Arthur said, sarcasm dripping in his words. "Now why are you here? Why did you have Evangeline bring Alfred here? What do you want?"

"Slow down, Arthur darling, please," Francis said, chuckling mirthlessly, causing shivers to go down Arthur's spine. "I'm not here to do much more damage. This visit will ultimately do nothing!"

What? What did he mean by that? "What could you possibly mean?" Arthur demanded.

"Do not worry." Francis continued. He smirked, icy, violet eyes twinkling with utter bloodlust. "This visit is merely to set an example. To prove something. After tonight, you will not doubt what I am capable of."

Arthur merely curled his lips in disgust out of spite. "I doubt that."

Francis was unfazed. "Tonight is not the night for doubt. Now, where is my dear Evangeline? And I suppose your filthy little demon too."

Hmm, it seems the two angels had something in common already. "I ordered my demon to kill her," Arthur said coldly. "Alfred is fighting her as we speak, but of course, that's what you were anticipating weren't you?"

"You're a clever man, aren't you? Adorable." Francis complimented, voice dripping with sick sweetness.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Arthur snapped at once. There was only one man, well, person, in the world he would ever allow to call him that. From anyone else's lips, this frog's especially, it was met with nothing but rage."Evangeline wasn't meant to cause harm to Alfred was she?"

"Hm. You are half-right, but I will give credit where it's due." Francis said teasingly.

Arthur's eyes widened. "What do you-"

Before he could finish, the walls behind him came crashing down.

Arthur lurched, hands gripped white tight on his gun as he turned around to see the cause of such commotion. He had his answer as soon as he looked. Evangeline and Alfred's battle had come crashing into theirs.

Evangeline has skidded down to the ground, blood running down her mouth, her once pretty face covered in bruises. Her hair was wild, and just like the night before, her angel wings had revealed themselves, feathers matted and covered in dirt and blood. Alfred stood not too far, clearly already getting the best of her. It was an unbalanced fight indeed.

Evangeline's gaze met that of him and Francis. Her face lit up at once. "Master!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet at once. She ran towards Francis, not wasting one second.

To Arthur's surprise, she met him with an embrace.

Francis smiled at the angel hugging him by the waist, dripping with sickeningly sweet fondness. "Hello, Evangeline, my little rose."

Evangeline giggled. "Oh, Master, let me just kill them already! Let me hurt them, they deserve it, that filth-"

"Calm down, Angie, my dear," Francis said, hand ruffling her already wild blond locks."We must do just what I planned. Just be patient."

Arthur felt his breathing start to become shallow again. This was revolting. He saw Alfred walking towards him out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur turned just in time to see him crouch down. "You alright?"

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat at the acknowledgment. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'm….fine." He took Alfred's supportive hand, still glowering at the two angels in front of them all the while.

"So…" Alfred said, a playful smile on his face. "Wanna tell me who this is, Artie?"

"Oh, Arthur, please don't tell me you've never told him about me," Francis said, looking wounded.

Arthur snarled. "You never met. Why bother." He gestured with his head for Alfred. "Alfred, I'm afraid that tonight you have the honor of meeting the King of Diamonds himself. And all of his disgusting glory."

Evangeline looked scandalized. "How dare you speak to him like that!"

"Hush, now," Francis ordered her calmly. He let go of his underling. "Well, you are a rather handsome man, aren't you…..Alfred was it? Your master named you well."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Uh, thanks? Your name is nice too. Sounds dumb."

Francis chuckled at that. "You've got an attitude, don't you? Hm, a pity. Such a pity."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his gaze staring into those unending pools of violet oculi. "Whatever are you going on about now?"

"Oh, don't worry. It will all make sense soon. All I meant was, it's rather a shame you had to give away your soul to such a foul beast. What a waste."

Alfred seemed amused by this. "Oh come on, I've heard this speech a thousand times, can ya come up with a better insult? You're boring."

Francis merely sighed, shrugging, before taking one step back. "Fine. Let's skip that part then. I'll save you some time. We are in a…..collapsing building I believe, Angie?"

"I set the building on fire, Master." Evangeline provided eagerly. "The whole place won't last another hour."

Francis's smile widened. "Good, Good! Wonderful, my darling. Then, what are we waiting for?"

Arthur tensed up, his hand already back to the handle of his gun. Something was wrong, he knew it. "A-Alfred….." He whispered, adrenaline already pumping his heart to neck-breaking speed again.

Alfred's hand tightened around his shoulder almost comfortingly. "Don't worry." He whispered.

"Evangeline," Francis said. Arthur froze. He knew that tone of voice well. He was giving an order. "You know what to do."

Evangeline's expression widened into a terrible, terrible bloodthirsty grin, and then, she lunged.

Arthur braced himself, felt Alfred's hand leave him as he too lunged to meet her, as he too continued to fight for his master's honor. Arthur watched as they met halfway the distance, as Evangeline's fingers plunged into his jacket, as they tumbled, he expected blood-

But then Evangeline was upright, running off to the next room, the halls that no longer had a wall to share with this room. Alfred followed, faster than Arthur could react.

Arthur watched as they disappeared again, the sounds of walls and furniture crashing returning. He felt himself seeth again. Gods, and he was stuck here not being able to stand with this frog-

Wait.

Arthur's head whirled back around to find Francis was gone.

Arthur furrowed his brows. What? Where did he go? That bastard! What on Earth did he think he was-

Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist and pulled.

Arthur yelped, pain shooting through his veins as he was pulled up into someone's arms. The hands were harsh, seizing him hard and putting down any attempts Arthur had to escape them. His instincts of flight or fight instantly kicked in, but with one leg out of commission, he was bloody useless. Arthur felt his heart hammer in his chest as he caught a whiff of perfume and wild, dirty golden hair. Evangeline.

Her free hand seized on his throat.

"A-Al-Al…." He tried to say, only to find all the air required was gone. Instead, all that came out was hoarse wheezing, Arthur desperately trying to breathe.

"Oh, shut it, you." Evangeline snarled, her hands tightening just a little. He was off the ground now, helpless to her inhuman strength. "Alright, you demon! Where did you go? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"What are you trying to do, squeeze his brains out?" Came the telltale playful voice. Arthur's heart lurched, the apprehended monarch watching him approach out of the corner of his desperate eyes. Alfred was still just as confident as always, blood running down the brow of his skull. His glasses were lone gone, his icy blue eyes glimmering with one thing; malice.

"Don't you move!" Evangeline screamed right next to Arthur's ear. Arthur cringed, hands desperately clinging to the angel's iron grip on his throat. Alfred….. _Alfred_ …..

"Another few seconds holding my master's throat like that and I'll have no choice." Alfred shrugged, extending his arms casually. "You know you can't kill him, right?"

Evangeline only cackled madly, her grip still agonizingly tight, not giving Arthur an inch. Arthur swore she was choking him for Gods' sake, feeling his desperate fingers pry on hers as he stared at Alfred, trying to communicate with him to hurry the hell up. Something wasn't right. _Something wasn't right._

"I won't be killing him, you idiot vermin." The angel spat. She grinned. "Won't you come and save your little master, little demon?"

"A-Al….!" Arthur wheezed, mind spiraling into pure chaos.

Alfred snickered, looking as if not a thing was going to stop him. "You asked for it!"

And then the world went _red._

And then a blade went flying, bursting right through Alfred's chest.

And then Arthur watched a blade leave him, watched as Alfred fell to the ground, blood everywhere.

No…….

_No!!!_

"Alfred!!!" Arthur screamed, horror clouding away everything as he watched the demon fall to the ground, face unseeable as he fell, blood pooling around him like river water. "Alfred!! _Alfred!!"_

And then he was released, and then he fell, nothing on his mind but Alfred as he collapsed next to him, nothing but desperate, horrible dread, as he felt Alfred's own blood splatter his face, splatter his clothes, nothing but terror as he fought to get up, fought to see if Alfred was alright. No, no, no, no, please, please…..

He found himself barely mustering the strength to roll him over, barely mustering the strength to find Alfred's face, eyes closed and unseeing. No, no, please, this can't be happening- "Alfred!! Alfred, _you bastard!!_ G-Get back up! Al-"

And then Alfred came to life, chest heaving. Relief flooded Arthur, the queen feeling as if he might faint from it all. "A-Al….!" He breathed, unable to fight the ungodly relieved smile that met his face as he saw Alfred weakly open his eyes...

A smile met him. "Y-You do know I can hear you, right? No need to use your outdoor voice, sweetie. Damn…." He lapsed into coughs, blood hurling out of his mouth as he rose to his elbows.

"Y-You….Y-You're…." Arthur began, unable to know even how to pronounce what utter agony he felt as he watched them both get soaked with his beloved's blood.

"I didn't kill him." A voice said tauntingly behind him. Francis had reappeared, a glittering blade of his own in his hands, covered in blood. He smirked lowly, Evangeline's arm in his. "I merely meant to set an example is all."

Arthur barely heard him, still staring at Alfred unbindingly as he sat up, arms trembling. A haughty smile was on his face, one that worried the poor Queen to death. "W-Well, I was about to say, it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Francis gave a boisterous laugh. "Oh, I know. I know."

"Oh, Master, let me just take them out now! They're both weak, it would be so much faster." Evangeline offered eagerly, clinging to Francis's arm, staining his golden coat with her bloody hands.

"Weak?" Alfred repeated, he laughed, a laugh that was hoarse and raspy. His icy cold eyes began to glow. "Says who?"

"Why you-" Evangeline growled.

"Now, now, down girl, down," Francis said teasingly, holding the woman back. "All in good time. We have proven all we can. Alfred is a very dedicated servant." He smirked widely. "Aren't you, little demon?"

Alfred's lips pressed into a thin line. "I'd lay down my life to protect my master."

Francis chuckled cruelly "See, Angie, dear? For now, we will be taking our leave."

Arthur's head shot up. "What?"

"We have no other business here," Francis stated, holding out his free arm extravagantly. He drew it back, taking a rather dramatic look at his pocketwatch. "In fact, if I'm correct, we won't have any more time, because-"

A great big crash, and the roof in the far corner of the room came crashing down, fiery flames invading the halls. Arthur's heart sped up even more as more of the roof began to fall as well, the room itself collapsing under the weight of the burning wood.

"Oh, look at that!" Francis said, a satisfied smile on his face as he gestured behind him. "Farewell, you two. Evangeline, we'll be going!"

"W-Wait! Don't you dare just leave, _y-you frog!_ Come back here! Come back! A-Alfred-" Arthur shouted without an ounce of thought, rage and fear and agony swelling.

Alfred's hand appeared on his shoulder. "There's no point, Arthur." He said. Arthur stopped, gaze returning to his wounded beloved. His smile had dropped, his confident smile evaporated in the fiery air. Now it was just him. Just Alfred. "Besides, I'm alright."

"W-W-What….?" Arthur said weakly. "But….!" He was not alright! Nothing was alright!!

"Don't worry," Alfred said smoothly, his voice still oozing with undying confidence. Was he already getting up?! But- "let's just get you out of here."

Arthur started to panic even more, hands holding onto Alfred frantically. "B-But he just stabbed you! He impaled you! S-Surely you can't even stand either, Alfred-"

"Oh, please," Alfred said dismissively, already on his feet again, much to Arthur's surprise.

Arthur looked him up and down, eyes wide. "B-But….." He saw him nearly die, didn't he?!

"Arthur, you know the oath I've made. Nothing on this Earth will ever stop me from being at your service, and those angels surely aren't going to stop me. Now…." He huffed loudly as he pulled Arthur up into his arms with what looked like usual effort, standing up with no difficulty whatsoever.

"I….." Arthur began, words failing him. He met Alfred's eyes, Alfred's cool, calm, gorgeous blue eyes. "I-I almost thought you were…." He whispered.

Alfred gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Francis won't be able to stop me, no one will. My priority will always be keeping you safe, no matter what."

For a moment, time froze, the two staring into each other's eyes, but then another _crack!_ They both looked up to see the ceiling right above them caving in on them.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed.

Before he could blink, Alfred had already sprung into action, lunging off out of harm's way. Arthur felt the familiar feeling of nauseating whiplash as he screwed his eyes shut, burying his face in Alfred's shoulder. Alfred said nothing, already onto the business of them both escaping.

Down through halls they went, hall crashing in burning heaps all around them. Horrible smoke covered the walls, horrible flames gobbling up the floors and the halls and the paintings. Arthur could barely watch as Alfred kept on running and running, dodging fire and rubble.

A blast of cold air met them. Arthur opened his eyes weakly, vision almost blurry as he realized where they were. They were finally outside. Alfred had paused, eyes scanning the grounds.

"W-What is it?" Arthur asked with a worried tone.

"Trying to figure out where everyone is. You need a doctor." Alfred said. His gaze turned towards the building, over to his right, where what seemed like what was left of the gardens was still being burned away. Ivan's flowers….. "That way. The entrances, towards the rest of the city."

"A-Al…..they shouldn't see you. If they do they'll….." Arthur said nervously, memory already going back to the gaping stab wound that never seemed to stop bleeding in his demon's chest, still fresh and still stenchful and still so awful that Arthur wanted to throw up a thousand times over and-

"Hey…..don't worry." Alfred reminded him, another reassuring smile on his face again. "Everything is going to be fine, so long as I'm here, alright?"

Arthur tried to find it in him to nod, tried to find it in him to believe him, but just before he could say another word, the building behind them gave an ominous, loud moan. Arthur's head whipped around to find the walls caving in, fire roaring, flames racing towards them.

"A-Alfred!"

Alfred took no more heed, hands tightening around Arthur as he took off, and not a moment too soon. The walls behind them came crashing down towards them, loud, eardrum-shattering sounds hurdling towards them. Arthur buried his head in Alfred's shoulder again, praying that they would make it, praying that Alfred would make it.

And the whole building collapsed behind them, the screams of the wood and stone invading Arthur's ears. Arthur stayed where he was, eyes buried in Alfred's coat as the demon carried him off, far, far away from the cursed, gluttonous flames that pulled the palace down to earth, that caused the once magnificent walls to cave in, to fall into the flames, never to be seen again.

And then silence met them.

Alfred paused again. Arthur felt him move his head in the direction of the flames. "The entire building is gone." He told him gently.

Arthur merely nodded weakly, feeling absolutely sick, feeling absolutely tired, feeling absolutely weak. _Too weak. Too tired._ Alfred…… "A-Al…...You need to get me to a doctor." He whispered, opening his eyes to look up at his beloved demon again.

Alfred looked so confident, so strong, so solid, blood running down his face, ash in his hair, rubble caught in his collar. His eyes were still cold, still so blue, still just as he remembered them, but everytime he dared to look, he only saw Alfred being stabbed again, his eyes unseeing, the world painted red with his blood.

He used to think Alfred was so strong, so unbreakable, that nothing could stop him. That Alfred would never fall, never be defeated, that Alfred would always be there for him, a forfeited wall that would never fail. But after seeing that….he couldn't stop imagining him doing the very thing he had feared for so long…..

Suddenly Alfred seemed to be something Arthur had never wanted to see him as.

Mortal.

___________________________

Arthur felt warm.

It was a nice warm, he was sure. He felt the ever familiar feeling of blankets, of sheets and pillows, and…...clothes. He was pretty sure he was wearing normal clothes. It felt normal. What exactly was going on? He should ask Alfred…..

Alfred…….

_Alfred!_

Arthur's eyes shot open, only to be met with a burst of pain. Arthur cringed instantly, shifting in his bed, trying to fight off the invading light. Gods, it was so bright. Where the hell was he? How did he get here? Arthur moaned a little, his throat hoarse and dry and awful. Finally, his eyelids willed themselves open. Everything was blurry at first, but a few seconds later, everything clicked into place.

He wasn't anywhere in danger. He was just in a hospital bed. Thank Gods. But……

He tried to clear his throat. "A-Alfred….?" He whispered. No answer. _Gods- "_ Alfred?" He said again, louder.

"Over here."

Arthur turned his head sluggishly to find Alfred, sitting down at a chair, by his side.

"A-Al…." He rasped, overwhelming relief flooding his aching veins.

Alfred smiled at him. His glasses were back, his hair was perfect again. In fact, he looked completely normal, no blood at all. "Had a nice nap, Artie?"

Arthur moaned, struggling to move. It was a fight to keep his eyes open, vision blurring more and more with every second."D-Do you mind….?" He asked, giving him an exhausted, pointed look.

"Of course." Alfred nodded, already getting up. He strode over to Arthur's side, adjusting the pillows for him. Soon enough, he helped him into a propped up position, upright once again. Arthur hissed, feeling an alarming amount of pain.

"M-My leg….." Arthur murmured, feeling light-headed at the memory alone.

"All wrapped up in a cast and stuff," Alfred said. "I overheard what the doctors were saying. They said you probably won't be able to walk for a month, give or take."

Arthur nodded slowly, getting comfortable, or at least, as comfortable as possible. He gave a look to his arm as well. "And everything else?"

"Same old, same old." Alfred shrugged, pushing his chair closer. "You'll be fine." He sat down, eyes looking him over. "Now, go back to sleep, alright?"

"I-I..." Arthur whispered. How could he ever go back to sleep? What about Alfred? "But.....you...."

"Don't worry about me." Alfred simply said, offering one of his beautiful smiles. "Just go back to sleep. You need to rest."

But...Alfred couldn't follow him into sleep. He couldn't make sure Alfred woudk be alright. That he wasn't... _that he wasn't......_ Arthur's eyes fell shut at the thought of it. _He didn't want to think. He just wanted..._."A-Alfred?" He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" 

"H-Hold my h-hand.....please?" Arthur whispered, mind already slowing back down to a crawl. Perhaps if Alfred would just heed his request....

Alfred's smile softened. Slowly, he extended his arm, and found Arthur's hand. Their fingers intertwined, Alfred's warm skin hugging his pale fingers. "Go to sleep." He murmured softly, squeezing his hand gently. 

And then Arthur obeyed, already drifting back off into darkness......

__________________

When he awoke, Alfred was still in the same chair, hand still in his, still there, just like Arthur had hoped. 

Arthur simply stared at him. This felt….off. He had watched Alfred get….stabbed. Impaled, right through the chest, and he looked normal? He looked fine? How? "You look….alright," Arthur said, confused.

"Oh?" Alfred said, looking himself over now. Even the blood was gone from his clothes now, normal Spadian attire staring back at them. "Well, yeah. The wound's still there, but it was an easy-"

"I-Its still there?" Arthur interrupted. "But usually it takes you mere minutes to heal."

"Yeah, it does…" Alfred said, looking a little distant.

Arthur frowned. "Are you….alright?"

"It'll heal." Alfred insisted.

"But Francis….stabbed you. It looked like he almost killed you. I thought you were…." Arthur stopped, finding the unsaid word too hard to say. He didn't ever want to hear that word and Alfred in the same sentence.

"He was….Well, he was close. An angel's sword, and such a fatal blow, he could've killed me. He caught me off guard. I was too busy trying to keep you safe. He got the best of me." Alfred explained. He offered a guilty smile. "I know I like to say nothing can touch me, but I've only been telling you that. I'm sorry, I should've been more careful."

Arthur snorted. Of course, the demon was apologizing. Idiot. Adorable idiot. Hmph. "I-Its….don't apologize. It's not anyone's fault but that frog's, and his little servant. We shouldn't focus on what went wrong. We should simply learn."

Alfred nodded. "So….what do you need to learn?"

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to question everything, but then the door swung open.

Arthur froze, eyes catching a man in a white doctor's coat. He gave another glance, only to find Alfred's chair now unoccupied. Oh, thank Gods.

"Your majesty, you're awake." The doctor said, his accent thick and heavy. He adjusted his glasses, offering a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Bloody Brilliant, thanks. "I'm…. fine." Arthur said, shaking off the thought of Alfred. "H-How long was I out for?"

"As far as I can tell? About eight hours, your majesty. It's mid-morning right now." The doctor said. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"Water would be lovely," Arthur muttered. The doctor nodded at once, already mobilized.

"I haven't introduced myself." The doctor said, handing him a glass of water. "My name is Dmitriy Mikhailovich. I've been in charge of you for the past eight hours."

Arthur nodded, relieved to find he had no trouble holding the glass and drinking it. The water felt like the holy water of the Gods right then, slipping down his throat, relinquishing so much pain. "Nice to meet you."

"Of course, your majesty." The other replied bowing your head. "Well, I'll put it simply, your condition isn't ideal. It seems you lost some blood, but that won't be a problem. We've bandaged up and treated your major injuries, as well as made sure your leg resisted any permanent damage. You were lucky, some never walk again after such an injury."

Arthur only nodded again, working to avoid eye contact. There was no luck involved. There was a demon involved, so, frankly, there was no need to worry about that. "The bandages?"

"The usual protocol, change them twice a day. I would say you need professional medical attention for at least another week or two at most; we had to stich up some of the deeper wounds. They'll have to stay in place for two weeks or so as well, so do try not to disturb them. I wouldn't even try walking for at least a month either. Your leg is still quite bad."

Arthur cursed under his breath. He was not looking forward to being handicapped for months on end. He was running a war, a pretty big one at that, he didn't have time for a faulty limb.

"I'll tell the staff you're awake. Oh….your majesty?"

"Hm?"

"King Ivan wanted me to let him know when you're awake right away." The doctor explained. "He'd probably want to come see you…..if you're feeling up to it, of course."

Ivan wanted to see him…..? Arthur cleared his throat, feeling the water run down his throat. Thank God, he sounded like he was fine. Arthur couldn't help but have been a little worried about the Clubian man. "Of course, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good, Good," Mikhailovich said. He offered a smile. "His royal highness will be pleased. Anything else you think you might need right now? Anything bothering you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Then I'll go tell King Ivan right away. Excuse me, your majesty." Mikhailovich bowed his head, before hastily walking out the door.

Only mere minutes passed before he was back, Ivan himself in tow.

"You look nice," Arthur commented stiffly.

Ivan offered one of his usual smiles. "I was worried about you, you know. You disappeared practically." He said, walking closer.

Arthur attempted to ignore that. "Did everyone in the building make it out okay?" He asked.

"It was not pretty. I was alerted to the fire in vital time, and so were the majority of the people staying there. The staff, however….." His smile dropped considerably. "They have not given me the numbers yet."

Arthur nodded. He had been expecting this, after all, most of the servant staff had to have been dead from the start, but it still didn't make it any easier to swallow. It was still such a pity. "Your…..gardens. They're all gone."

"Yes…." Ivan said, trailing off softly. "I would rather just be glad that everyone made it out alive. Especially you."

Arthur felt his throat grow tight. "I-I…."

"Alfred saved you…..did he not?" Ivan continued, gazing down on him.

Arthur will never get used to it. He still felt so tense, knowing Ivan knew his secret. It took all the world of strength to remember he had to trust him. "Yes, he did," Arthur said cooly.

Ivan smiled again. "He is here, in this room, isn't he?"

Arthur sighed. Of course. He cleared his throat. "Alfred, you can come out now."

The window on the right side of the room opened. Alfred stood there, crouched on the window seal, not a second to spare.

He didn't look happy. "Your majesty." He said, sounding just as stiff as Arthur felt."

Ivan nodded. "King Alfred." He greeted back.

Alfred jumped down effortlessly, already reclaiming his spot in the chair by Arthur's side. "Is there a reason why he's here?"

Arthur gave him a warning look. "Ivan is the one who told me Francis is an angel, actually."

Alfred snorted loudly. "So?"

"Stop being so rude, Alfred." Arthur snapped. "Or unless, you would like to explain what happened to us last night?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "We were fine!"

"Ignore him." Arthur sighed, turning back to Ivan. "Is there a reason you needed to see me?"

"No. I mainly just wanted to see if you were alright." Ivan clarified, offering a smaller, gentle smile.

"Okay, you can go now then."

Honestly. "Alfred, do me a favor and stop that, please." He repeated himself, glaring at him. "Your palace, and your garden, though. It's all gone."

Ivan nodded again. "It will be a loss. It was one of the crown jewels of the city, to me, to my sister, but….." Ivan seemed to hesitate a little. "This is exactly the kind of catastrophe I wanted to avoid in this war."

"I realize that," Arthur replied, feeling guilt in his gut. He couldn't stand the predatory looks Alfred kept giving him from where he sat. What was that idiot's deal? "So, I suppose you want to know what happened?"

"I can assume the general idea," Ivan said grimly. He frowned. "Evangeline did this to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She set the building on fire, and she killed your servants. She didn't want anyone interfering too soon." Arthur lamented. He gestured to his injuries. "She also did this to me, bloody saint."

"Sounds like her," Ivan murmured, frowning deeper. "The doctors have told me about your condition. I am sorry this happened to you."

"Don't apologize," Arthur said, shaking his head. He didn't want Ivan apologizing. After all, there was nothing he could've done, and it really only made him feel more guilty, strangely enough.

"No, I should. You were under my protection, after all." Ivan insisted.

Alfred looked murderous, still death-staring Ivan from across the room, the intensity growing with every word that came out of his mouth. If looks could kill, Ivan would've been dead a hundred times over by now, surely. "To be fair, Evangeline is beyond any of our abilities, and by this point, it seems, so is Francis."

"Francis was there too?" Ivan asked, a look of surprise dawning on him.

"I have to say, he left a great first impression on me," Alfred said idly, making a face.

 _Oh gods_ , Arthur didn't even want to think about it. Just the thought was…... He shook it off. "Oh, did he." He muttered bitterly.

"What did he want?" Ivan asked reproachfully.

"To say hi." Alfred shrugged. "He kinda left without doing much else. Weirdo. He smells like cheese."

Arthur snorted. "He was being nothing short of the usual egotistical prat he is, only this time he has power." He went on. He couldn't help but imagine that smug smile, watching as he screamed Alfred's name, that….. bastard……..

Ivan seemed far from being high spirits as well. Arthur didn't remember ever seeing him like this. "I….was afraid something like this would happen if I betrayed Francis's trust."

Alfred made a snorting noise again from where he sat. He was really acting like a misbehaving horse, which was really starting to grate on the queen's nerves."Did Francis threaten you with these kinds of catastrophes?"

"He did, yes," Ivan said, sounding bitter. "It iss part of why he had me under his thumb. I did not want my people dying because of him. It seems no matter what I do, death still follows my kingdom wherever I take it, yes?"

Why did this feel so depressing? Arthur refused to meet Ivan's gaze, knowing how troubling it would be. He hadn't expected to understand just where Ivan was coming from, to empathize or even care. Everything seemed to be changing today…… "I didn't want to believe you when you said Francis was what he was. I just didn't think he could be so…...so….."

"So much of an asshat?" Alfred provided helpfully.

"Sure." Arthur snarked. "I was proved wrong. He's not just an asshat, he's sickening."

"Burning down the Palace of Klev is not him at his worst. I do not need an example to know he will burn entire cities." Ivan said.

"We can't let him," Arthur said quietly. "We won't let him. He may be an angel, but he's still not immortal. I'm not going to give up and let him take everything I have."

"Francis knows that." Ivan pointed out. "He knows how stubborn one might be. Determination alone cannot take you to victory."

"It'll take me far enough," Arthur spoke plainly. "Besides, it's just him and Evangeline who is truly a threat. His armies can't win against our own. I have good reason not to give up. We'll win, we just need to find a way to get rid of them."

Alfred opened his mouth already, coming up with an answer, when someone knocked on the door.

Arthur sighed impatiently. He didn't really fancy having another person in here right now.

"Who is it?" Ivan said, sounding far more patient than Arthur.

A familiar voice answered. "It's Mikhailovich, your majesty. I have Minster Laurinaitis with me. He needs to speak with you, he says it's urgent."

Ivan turned back to Arthur, obviously waiting for approval. Arthur gave him a nod. "Let him in, please."

A rather distressed man with wispy brown hair entered the room, his emerald robes looking stressed around his shoulders.

"Hello, Toyls." Ivan greeted kindly. "What brings you here?"

Toyls stopped short, breathing a little haggard, as if he had just run all the way over here. He quickly bowed to Ivan.

"Your highness, I have bad news. Hearts has just declared war on us!"

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting the day I could formally introduce Francis into the series without flashbacks or past reference for so God damm long now. Oml  
> In fact this chapter has been in mind since after the very first part. I've been planning this specific scene for a year now. I'm so glad I finally got to write it.  
> Although originally, Evangeline was gonna be the one doing the stabby stab, but I decided to do it this way instead. It feels better.
> 
> I wish all of my readers a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> This chapter was kinda a dozey. Kinda hard to write. Not the best at protraying anger. I myself don't experience it often, so it's kinda hard for me to empathize with. I hope I wrote this okay.
> 
> I'm happy to finally have Hearts matter in the story! It is by far the most underrated kingdom in my story rn. I hope for that to change in the future. I see a lot of potential for Hearts, from the main story to the world-building and beyond. 
> 
> Warning: disturbing imagery. Cheers.

_Blood._

_Arthur didn't turn around before seeing it, blood everywhere, more blood than he ever wanted to see in a lifetime. Arthur turned, world shattering as he saw Alfred falling, falling to the ground, falling like a lifeless doll….._

_Arthur collapsed next to him, arms seizing Alfred's shoulders. Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!!_

_But no matter how many times he screamed his name, Alfred refused to open his eyes….._

_Alfred!!_

_Alfred!_

_Alfred………._

_________________

And then Arthur woke up, lurching in his bed as he screamed Alfred's name.

"Arthur, sweetie, calm down. I'm right here, I promise. See?"

Arthur breathed in lungfuls of air, dazed and confused as his desperate, distressed eyes met Alfred's, as he realized Alfred's hand was in his again. He quickly let go, feeling his hands burn upon him. Thank Gods. _Thank Gods_.

Alfred looked concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Arthur glared at him. "Obviously." He muttered, leaning his head back. Of course, he did. Of course.

Alfred still had that concerned look on his face. Arthur glared harder, his heart slamming in his chest. "What?"

Alfred looked away. "Nothing." He said.

What? Oh bloody hell, never mind. He didn't want to know. _You're giving yourself away, you fool. Isn't it obvious how terrified this all made you?_ Arthur swallowed. "Get me some water." He said, throat feeling dry.

Alfred obeyed instantly, getting up to fetch the water pitcher sitting on the table.

"So….." Arthur said, already desperate to change the conversation. "What happened?"

Alfred needed no further prompting. "Hearts declared war on both Spades and Clubs, and they haven't told anyone why."

"They….haven't?" Arthur said, frowning. That was odd. Honestly, that could only mean one thing…..

"Yep. Not a word." Alfred said. He walked forward, a glass of water in hand. He wordlessly handed it to Arthur. "We don't even know which one of us they hate. Maybe both of us, I dunno."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said after taking a long sip. "Francis got to them. It's the only explanation. It doesn't matter whether they hated us or wanted anything from us. Francis must've finally managed to sweet talk King Ludwig."

Alfred nodded. "How though?"

Arthur shrugged bitterly. "Don't ask me. I've never met the man. I've never met any of the Royal Deck." Arthur paused for a moment. "Hearts isn't like Clubs and Spades though. They've only just now managed to re-establish the monarchy. Their nationalism is so fragmented and chaotic. I find it less likely that Francis convinced them the same way he did Ivan."

"What do you propose?" Alfred said.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. We can't make any assumptions, and we have such little evidence. Hearts is…..a wild card." He realized what he said. He quickly shot a glare at Arthur. "Pun not intended, of course."

Alfred smiled. "Of course."

Arthur growled. "Anyway, I'm afraid we just don't know. It's become a pattern these days, hasn't it?"

Alfred chuckled. "There's a shit ton of stuff humans don't know, and you're no exception, you know that?"

Arthur's glare became harder. "You're doing little to help matters, you know that?"

Alfred chuckled. "It doesn't matter what we don't know. We'll just carry on like we always have, won't we?"

Arthur hesitated, swallowing. Carry on like they always have? Could they? After everything? After Arthur watched Alfred fall to the ground like that, blood everywhere- _No, no, no, no, no, no-_

"Arthur?"

The Queen raised his head. "We have no choice." He huffed rather quickly. "We are not backing down." Gods, he hoped Alfred could not see the hesitance he now felt. It had been so easy to be brave, to be committed before, but now the words fought him, dragging themselves up his throat at every breath. He felt nothing like the man who had arrived only two days ago.

That man hadn't watched Alfred nearly die at the hands of that monster.

"Arthur? Are you doing okay?" Alfred said, leaning closer. His blue eyes were deep and mysterious with thought, but Arthur knew for sure one of them was concern.

"I'm fine." Arthur snapped, looking away. He couldn't bear to look. It hurt too much. He knew this wasn't real concern. Alfred was his partner, his master, and his prey. Of course, he was worried.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to lie to me?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur gave him a dry look, still not meeting his gaze directly. "How could I ever lie? You'd figure it out eventually. "

Alfred gave a wry smirk. "Sure about that? You usually never admit I'm better than you."

Arthur snorted. "Better than me? Alfred, you humor me."

"Rude." Alfred shot back, pouting childishly. "Who's the one who keeps saving your butt all the time?"

"I'm the one who summoned you, idiotic twat. That's rubbish." Arthur countered.

"And you're trapped in your own bed, sweetie. Very powerful indeed." Alfred snickered.

Arthur looked away. Damn, he didn't have a counter for that. It was his own fault he was in this situation.

"Do I win?" Alfred said eagerly.

"No," Arthur said out of spite.

Alfred looked shocked. "Aw, what? Why not?"

"Because I said so." Arthur spat, folding his arms. Honestly, he would like to say he was tired of these childish games, but was he?

"Meanie." Alfred huffed, slumping in his chair.

Arthur ignored him. "Does anyone else know you're here? Besides Ivan?"

"Of course not." Alfred sighed. "I kept to myself. I'm pretty sure Ivan can see through souls or something. He knew where I was the entire time."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that comment. He was practically immune to the kind of rubbish Alfred liked to spew these days. "I was just making sure. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hearts hasn't made a move yet, but Ivan has already signed something to send soldiers over. I dunno what good it would do. As you said, no one really knows what's going on." Alfred said casually.

Arthur hummed. "Honestly? If I were them, I would've launched an invasion on Spades by now. It seems logical. Although, by sea or land, I'm not quite sure."

Alfred chuckled. "Our navy is the best in the world, you said so yourself. Is the sea really an option?"

Arthur sighed bitterly. "No, I suppose not, but people would still try it, I promise you." People had a habit of attempting their impossible, especially when trying to win a war with the odds against you. Arthur knew this well, a fact imprinted upon him from his pirate days. Anything that sounded impossible was never to be overlooked. Ha, if only he had remembered that just one night ago. "Anything else?"

"Eh, I dunno if this next one is important." Arthur gave him an impatient glare, causing Alfred to just laugh. "Fine, Ivan said he was going to arrange an official meeting, you know, one right here so you can be there, you being a Queen and all."

He had been expecting that one. It was still a little uncanny to him how much Ivan seemed to take him into account. It seemed to really tick Alfred off for some reason, annoyingly enough. "Will the doctors allow it?"

"Do they have a choice?" Alfred snorted.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you're right." He had just thought the doctors would want him to rest more. His whole body was still killing him. His mind was killing him….....

"What are we going to do next?" Alfred questioned, gazing at him intently.

Arthur managed not to look away. "I…." He hesitated. "I don't know." He muttered. "I don't even know what Francis wants, what his goal is. What did he have to achieve by....by…."

Thankfully, Alfred stopped him. "He said he wanted to prove something. Prove that he's a threat?"

Arthur sighed. "He did a fat good job then." He hated saying those words. It made the walls around them thicker, the air heavier, his mind weaker. He didn't want to say it. It made everything feel so intrusive.

"You're right." Alfred agreed. Arthur noticed the light in his voice had disappeared. He looked…..well, Arthur couldn't tell. It was scaring him. "He's stronger than Evangeline, stronger than what I was expecting. He got me."

That was terrifying it hear. He had been willing to believe that nothing could stand against his demon, that no one could defeat Alfred, that no one stood a chance, but hearing it from Alfred himself? What levels of denial could save him now? Alfred really wasn't as powerful as Arthur once thought. Alfred really wasn't so strong, so wonderful, so perfect, so unbreakable, and the very thought threatened to shatter Arthur's heart into pieces.

What if Alfred…...what if he……

"A-Alfred," Arthur murmured. His gaze dropped. "You….you're stronger than him, right? He was met with the demon's intense gaze. "R-Right?"

There was a silence, a deadly silence that cut through Arthur like hot blades. Alfred was strangely silent, a look on him Arthur could not decipher for the world and over, and it was killing him. Why was he…….

"I will always be stronger. '' Alfred finally answered. "As long as our contract binds us, and as long as you'll have me as your servant, I will always bring you justice. '' Slowly, he took his left hand in his own, slowly pulling off the glove. The contract seal sat there, printed on the back of his hand, red and blue and in all of its glory. "This is proof of that. I'm yours until the very end, and I will not fail you. That is the one thing I know is impossible."

Arthur's throat felt heavy, his lips willing themselves to open. "You will destroy Francis at all costs?" His voice was even heavier, the words utter agony to say, more than Arthur ever remembered.

"Whatever you want is yours," Alfred said simply, his icy blue hues glittering behind his glasses. His marked hand found Arthur's, their hands intertwining for the third time. "I would be able to tear down the entire universe if you wanted it. I will always be here, and I will always be here for you."

Arthur was silent, staring with the demon with what felt like every fiber of his being. Whatever he wanted? Whatever? But what he wanted was…..why did he have to be so cruel? Didn't he know how much Arthur wanted Alfred, and how much he couldn't have him?

Arthur could feel the air between them, heavier than stone. Their eyes stared off into each other, unbreakable. Emerald green, and the deepest, coolest blue. Nothing could ever describe the raw feeling in Arthur's chest. Admiration, resentment, deep fondness, and deep fear. His heart hammered in his ears, his fingers around Alfred's warm and clingy. The words Alfred said, they had felt like they had so much meaning, so much emotion, but…….

……..

……..But he still couldn't shut out the roaring thoughts in his head.

_____________________

_The stench of fire permeated the air, smoke coating the walls, flames growing bigger and bigger, eating up more and more of the area around Arthur_

_And yet no matter how much the fires roared, Arthur could not move, could not blink. He could only stare, stare uselessly in horror as he watched Alfred fall to the ground, blood splattering both of them, the flames coming closer and closer…...until they swallowed them whole……._

_…….and Arthur's horrified cries went unanswered._

___________________

"It's all gone."

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, nor the words he had just said. No matter how vividly he remembered that horrible night, no matter how much Arthur knew there should be a gaping wound in Alfred's chest, it didn't change the fact he was looking at Alfred's chest right now, and there was no gaping wound insight.

Alfred sat there, wearing nothing on his top half, his strong tan chest exposed. The demon had been stabbed right in the chest, right where one's heart should be. There had been a horrible scar there, and more blood than Arthur had ever wanted to see in a lifetime, but now? His chest was perfect, not a scar, scratch, or even a nick. Just smooth, sun-kissed skin, the very same the Queen had fallen in love with.

It was jarring, it was unworldly, it was impossible, but Arthur still saw it, his eyes still not failing him. "I don't believe it," Arthur whispered.

Alfred chuckled, his shirt in his lap. "Told ya it would be gone sooner or later."

Arthur sighed, averting his gaze. "It still unnerves me. Are you alright now?"

"Yep!" Alfred said, grinning widely. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle? Were you really doubting me?"

Arthur growled. "You idiot. I was rightfully worried. It's not every day you see someone who looks so human get stabbed. You should've died, all things considered. "

"I can't die." Alfred said, "Nothing can kill me."

"Don't be cocky." Arthur snapped. That was the last thing he needed.

Alfred laughed. "So yeah, all better, see?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur fell silent. No matter how many times he repeated those words, his brain couldn't register them as true. It seemed impossible. It was impossible. Physical proof seemed to be doing nothing and it made Arthur feel so….so….weak. Aimless. Useless.

Arthur had never remembered feeling so small and weak. And all it took was for some stupid demon to almost die right before his eyes. Just when he thought his lovesick emotions couldn't bring him anymore trife, the gods brought him even more trouble.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

Arthur inhaled a breath. No. Don't show it. "If you really are alright now, perhaps you should think about going back to the front lines then."

Alfred frowned. "Uhhhh….."

"Problem?"

Alfred shook his head, rubbing the back of his bare neck."Uh, no. It's just, you sure? Last time was a disaster."

"I know." Arthur snarked. He glared, Alfred's bare chest starting to become distracting. "And put your shirt back on."

Alfred snorted. "Aw, why?"

"Have some decency." Arthur snapped, cheeks burning a little pink.

Alfred thankfully complied, pulling back on his shirt. "So?" He said, voice muffled.

The queen looked away again. "Our people need their king on the front lines again. For Gods' sake, to them, you disappeared. Could you imagine what they could be thinking?"

"Send them a letter," Alfred said, rolling his eyes. "Or those telephone things."

Arthur growled. The demon had such selective timing of when to grate on his nerves. "No. You need to go back to them. They need you."

Alfred gave him a look. "What if you need me more?" He pressed.

Arthur hesitated, the words feeling like a punch in the gut. He did need him more. "It is not our concern what we want. What matters is what our kingdom needs. Our kingdom needs their leader back." Arthur said smoothly.

"Arthur-"

"Not another word!" Arthur hissed. "You need to go back. There's no getting around it."

Alfred looked more than read to protest but instead closed his mouth, staying silent. What was up with him? Was this simple order really too hard to understand for him?

Arthur tried to press on. "I think you should go back tomorrow, morning at the least. Surely Roderich and Matthais don't know what happened to you. You could've been captured by the enemy or killed. There's no point causing all of this trouble. I'll be fine without you."

Alfred looked back up at him, an angry look on his face. "You nearly died." He pointed out shrewdly.

"I've nearly died more times than I can count with both hands." Arthur snapped. "I'm safe here, you know. The Clubians won't let anything near me, and you won't let anything kill me."

Alfred huffed, a glare situating itself on his face. He was silent for a few seconds more, before saying; "Are you sure?"

"Positive. " Arthur answered.

_______________________

The hospital staff left Arthur's door open that night. Apparently, musicians were frequently hired to play music in the hallways for the patients, a luxury only afforded for the best facilities in the country. Considering Arthur never had the pleasure of staying at a real hospital, Arthur found this to be a pleasant surprise. Tonight, there was a violin being played; the soft-stringed music dancing throughout the hallways and wafting through Arthur's doorway. It made his predicament somewhat bearable. He had always been fond of the violin after all.

Alfred had told him he thought the violin was rather boring, slow, and dreadful. Arthur didn't know where he managed to build that sort of opinion and why, but it was a rather stupid one, or so he thought. He obviously didn't appreciate most music anyway, by the looks of it.

Arthur was alone in his room tonight, the queen not sure what Alfred was up to. He was never sure what Alfred was up to when he didn't have any prior orders from Arthur. He only had had to hope Alfred was behaving, wherever he was. A pointless hope, yes, but what else could Arthur do?

The staff, mainly doctors, were his visitors for now. They seemed to dodge his questions about ongoing advancements in the war, either claiming they weren't qualified to know, or insisting he shouldn't worry too much and try to rest instead. They provided him with things to do in the meantime until someone gave him a real update visit; one of the staff being more than happy to go to the library for him. It gave him something to do, but it felt rather pointless to Arthur in the end.

He could be doing something. He could be doing his job, his duty, but he was stuck here, barely being able to do so much as moving his legs without assistance. It made him feel so incredibly frustrated, and it only made him think about that terrible night even more.

To escape this, he tried to keep himself occupied. He had delved himself into the pile of books provided for him. This wasn't a very great idea, considering most of them were in Clubian, but Arthur could at least get a general idea of what was being said. It required more brainpower from him, which at this moment, Arthur welcomed with open arms.

"Your majesty?"

Arthur looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"King Ivan wants to see you." The nurse said, eyes downcast just like all of the staff here.

Ah, good. Finally. Arthur sighed, marking his progress in the book he had been reading. "Send him in," Arthur said, sitting up in his bed as best he could.

"Of course, your majesty." The nurse replied obediently.

Barely seconds later, Ivan appeared, wearing his usual smile.

"Hello." He greeted Arthur. "Are you feeling any better?"

"What do you think?" Arthur answered snarkily, putting down the book with the others on his beside the table.

Ivan took notice of this. "You have been reading?"

"A nurse was nice enough to provide me with entertainment, yes," Arthur replied.

"I recall you saying you hated reading Clubian."

Arthur glared at the Clubian. "That doesn't mean I can't or won't read it. Besides, your language is a mess. It looks like someone rewrote the Spadian alphabet while deadweight drunk."

Ivan giggled. "And Spadian is supposed to be better?"

"Of course," Arthur said. He shook his head. "Ah, that's not important. We should be talking about the war."

Ivan nodded wordlessly, closing the door behind him. The soft sounds of the violin died, the solid wood silencing the outside world. It was just him and Ivan, and him and Ivan only.

Ivan took a seat. "Where is Alfred?"

Arthur snorted. "Who knows." He could be in a pub down the street for all he knew. Or in some random tree. Or he could be- Bloody hell. No, not now. Not now. Arthur cleared his throat, clearing his thoughts. "It's not important right now. He'll turn up."

"Does he disappear often?" Ivan asked.

"As much as you could imagine," Arthur replied stiffly. "So?"

"Everyone knows. I have received word back from Jack Roderich, yes?" Ivan went off. "They think it is unlikely Hearts troops will directly intercept them. There is not enough time. We have estimated they will mainly focus on your territory."

"Of course," Arthur muttered. "But it depends on what they want out of this. Money? Land?"

"Does it matter, what they want?" Ivan said, sounding a little bitter. "If Francis got them into this war, what they would really want matters very little."

Arthur sighed. "Alright. But that doesn't tell us where they will be in this war." He looked to Ivan. "What have you all figured?"

"Hearts has a strong navy and stronger forces. Perhaps they will try to sweep your borders, derive your attention." Ivan suggested. "Do you remember the land Diamonds took from you all those years ago?

"What about it, praytell?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"It is the centermost point, where three nations meet in terms of borders, and yours is only mere miles away. It is also rich in resources and merit. Perhaps they will use it?"

Arthur thought this over for a few seconds. Well….."Do you think perhaps they would want it? As their own?"

"Why is that?"

"It was scared land to us Spadians once. We worshipped the Gods there, built temples, and dedicated land there to them." Arthur said. It had been one of his priorities. The buildings and memories were millennia old. He wanted Spades to have their treasured land back. "Next to us, Hearts is the next biggest nation who respects the gods. They worship and follow them too. There's plenty of advantages, even after the rich resources and geographical merit."

"Did Hearts not get some of the old lands?" Ivan asked, resting his head back on the chair. "Your old queen sold it to all three of us."

"Diamonds got all of the good parts," Arthur said dismissively.

At that moment, the door opened with no warning or knock. Alfred walked in, causal and carefree. His eyes connected with Ivan. A glare was immediate. "Why is he here?"

Ivan looked at him rather coolly. "Funny, I could say the same to you."

"Alfred, where have you been?" Arthur asked shrewdly. That stupid demon, honestly.

"Out." Alfred shrugged, adjusting his glasses almost perfectly. "Did I walk in on something?"

"A meeting," Arthur said, glaring at him. "We were discussing the war. Care to join in?"

Alfred merely smirked. "Do I have to?"

Arthur growled in frustration. The demon was picking up a habit of doing this kind of stuff in Ivan's company. It was a development that the other was certainly not a fan of. "Do sit down, Alfred."

Alfred huffed childishly. "You're the worst." He groaned, collapsing in a chair. "What's this even about anyway?"

"We're discussing Hearts," Arthur replied snarkily.

"Oh," Alfred said, leaning back far more than what was appropriate.

"Anything to add?" Arthur said.

"No, no," Alfred answered, waving his hand lazily. "Go on."

Arthur huffed, pausing for a few seconds, just to make sure Alfred wasn't about to say something else. "I just wish we knew more about Hearts. If they weren't so isolated and chaotic, perhaps we would've been more prepared for this. Now we don't know what they're going to do or why."

"Perhaps they will not be a threat then," Ivan suggested reasonably. "You have said it yourself, they are too divided."

"We don't know that." Arthur countered.

  
"Good point," Ivan murmured.

Arthur sighed. "Never mind that now, I suppose. Just give me an update about everything else. How's the war front right now?"

"They have met conflict," Ivan stated. "It is heavy battle, but our forces are pushing Northwest just like we planned. They will be able to claim our first pinpoint city in mere days."

"You were right then," Arthur muttered. This was really quite odd. He had expected there to be more resistance than what Ivan was letting on. "I don't know if that makes me more concerned or more optimistic."

"There is no more we can do about it other than be ready for it," Ivan said.

"Well, you're a lot of help," Alfred said pompously from where he sat.

"Alfred-" Arthur began in frustration, ready to give it to him.

"I apologize if I am not able to lighten the situation," Ivan said rather coolly, his lavender eyes staring at Alfred.

Alfred stared back, their glares sharp enough to cut through stone. "Apology not taken," Alfred said crudely.

" _Alfred-_ " Arthur tried to cut in, tone rising.

"This war means just as much to me as it does to you two. I am doing everything I can." Ivan said smoothly, giving a hard chuckle. "You may not be able to understand this, But my entire kingdom and the people in it are on the line. What more do you have to lose?"

Alfred was still death glaring at him with all of the intensity he could muster, fingers gripping a chair arm so hard it might just break in two.  
He gave a wry smirk, devoid of all warmth. "Don't lie to me. We both know there's more to it than that."

Full seconds went by, both looking like they fully would like to murder each other on the spot. Arthur watched them, the breath required to break them up caught in his throat, mind burning at back-breaking speed as he watched them stare on and on, wondering what this proved, what purpose this served….until…

Ivan stood up without another word. "Would you like me to leave the door open, Arthur?"

It took Arthur several seconds to comprehend this question. "O-Oh, yes. Please. Thank you, King Ivan."

Ivan smiled softly, despite it all, and turned to leave. He left the door open, just as requested. The sounds of the violin returned, wafting back into a room that had missed its company.

Alfred and Arthur both said nothing, the melody washing over them as Arthur watched Alfred stare where Ivan's head used to be. He barely even moved, face still hard and eerie. He could scare children for years with that look, and it wasn't at all a look Arthur liked to see. At this moment, in fact, Arthur had no problem remembering Alfred wasn't human.

Finally, words found Arthur. "That could've gone better."

Alfred said nothing still, causing Arthur's mind to race even faster. What was his deal with the Clubian King? What boiled hid skin so much? Was it possessiveness? But what did he gain from going so far?! Unless- _No, don't even dare entertain that idea. It'll never be true. Never. Never. Never-_

"Pour me some water, if you don't mind." Arthur blurted, eager to wipe his mind clean of such horrible thoughts.

Alfred nodded, still silent as he got up, walking over to the table. Like clockwork, a glass of water was handed to him.

Arthur drank it, not saying anything either as he let the cool liquid pass his lips. He swallowed, mind still a roaring storm, crashing like strong waves. This continued until Arthur finished the glass.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, giving him a cold look that could've matched the ones previously in the room. He had to put an end to this. "You should be treating Ivan at the very least civilly. Like it or not, we need him, and I don't need you causing us trifle like that. This is a warning. Don't make me give you an order. Are we clear?"

Alfred stared at him, a look Arthur never remembered being so stone-like. His cold, icy eyes were unreadable, more so than Arthur could ever fathom. Arthur almost wanted to crumble, but he stood his ground, knowing he was the master, he had Alfred's full aligence, and he was fully willing to use it to how he saw fit. And now, how he saw fit was for Alfred to obey.

" _Crystal_."

________________________

_His blood was on fire._

_Someone was laughing behind Arthur, laughing like a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. They were one with the flames, burning hot as they moved in on Arthur, ready to tear him apart. He wanted to fall for Alfred, cry for him, but his mouth wouldn't move, not an inch._  
_Alfred was already dead._

_Alfred was dead…….._

_And Arthur did nothing as the flames swallowed him whole, Alfred's name on his the breath of his lips……._

_____________________

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Arthur growled under his breath, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Alfred had such brilliant timing, even during breakfast of all things. "I told you, I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it, alright?" Alfred said, frowning. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Arthur glared at him. "There's a lot I don't tell you. Hardly a change of pace."

Alfred gave a dry smirk, one that made the deepest darkest parts of Arthur nervous, that made his breakfast fight its way down his throat. Why did he care? Why did he question? Did it matter to him whether or not Arthur could handle himself? Or, perhaps, he was just watching out for his master. After all, a master who was mentally traumatized wasn't so effective. Yes, perhaps that was it then.

There was silence. Arthur continued to eat the breakfast in his lap. Alfred sat there in his chair, staring at nothing in particular. It had been three days, and they were still in this deadly game, tip-toeing boundaries and dodging questions. It made Arthur much more nervous than he would like to admit. It made him terrified actually. He strongly wished he could do something about it like he always did, but all he could do was keep on eating……

He was a coward.

"Did……" Alfred was hesitating. "Did me getting stabbed….scare you?"

Arthur's instincts kicked in, a sharp glare being thrown Alfred's way before either could even blink. "What do you mean?" He demanded, dropping his fork. It clattered loudly on the tray, echoing across the walls.

Alfred stared at him, ever unreadable. "You….seem to be having nightmares about me. I just thought that perhaps my appearing mortality might've shaken you somehow?"

 _Shaken? Shaken me?_ Arthur forced himself to look away from Alfred's piercing eyes. He knows. He's going to know. He will find out. And then what? Then what- "I cannot lie and say it wasn't troubling yes, but I will be fine. I'd prefer it if you just leave it that and worry about other things." He said steely. His voice felt like rocks scraping across his insides, fighting their way out of his lips and shaking him to his core. He can't let Alfred know how much he cares. He can't. _Can't, can't, can't, can't………_

"Arthur, are you su-"

"I said I want you to leave it alone." Arthur cut across him harshly, abandoning any prior thought. Imagine if this was it, if he knew. If Alfred knew. _You know what will happen next, you coward, you-_

"Why are you lying to me?"

Arthur felt frozen ridged like trapped ice as he watched Alfred stand from his seat. His tone was getting just as harsh as Arthur's now. Arthur could barely breathe. "A-Alfred, honestly. I do not wish to share anything with you. Just do as I say and sit back down."

Alfred didn't back down at all. "Do you really expect me to ignore how not okay you are? I know you're lying." Alfred pressed. He sucked in a harsh breath through his pearly teeth. "You've been terrible at it for the past few days."

 _Can't, can't, can't, can't, can't-_ "I can tell you whatever I bloody well please!" Arthur shouted, everything far from his control now. He bound his fingers in fists so tightly he might just break his own fingers. "Just leave me alone, Alfred!"

"Arthur-"

"That's an order!"

Alfred's mouth closed just like that, silence falling upon the room once again. They sat there, frozen, Arthur realizing what he had just done, what he had just said. For painful, painful seconds, the queen began to wonder if Alfred would even obey him, the demon standing there, icy blue hues staring at him, drowning him…….

"Fine," Alfred said quietly. His face fell into what could only be described as a sneer. "Be alone then."

And with that Alfred turned his back on him, striding across the room. Within seconds that Arthur wouldn't dare to count, the door slammed behind him.

_He was alone_.

Arthur sat there, frozen in his bed as his eyes lingered on the door. He could barely breathe, could barely feel his heartbeat as seconds ticked by and by, filling Arthur with a rising tidal wave of trepidation.

That look on Alfred's face. He looked…..he looked…... Arthur didn't mean for this to happen; he just wanted the demon to stay away from his secrets. He was terrified, so terrified that Alfred had come close to figuring out just how much that night shook him, broke him, terrified him. He didn't even know how to react, he barely could comprehend what he just said.

Gods, he was such a coward. He should've known Alfred wouldn't know. He should've known. Or…...did he know? Did he…..?

Arthur slowly sighed, and took up his tray full of untouched food. He slowly slid it on the table, and then quietly laid back into his bed.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

____________________

_Alfred!_

_Alfred!_

_Alfred!_

_Arthur could only scream his name, the smoke stealing all of the air from his lungs. He was helpless, helpless as he fell to the ground, flames crawling on the walls, the ceiling, the floors. They were going to swallow him, gobble him up, take his life, and Alfred was not there. Alfred was dead, dead, dead, dead, dead……_

_Tears fell down Arthur's cheeks, carrying away the blood that stained his face. Alfred's blood invaded his nostrils, filling his heart with lead. Alfred was dead, dead, dead, dead……._

_………_

_…….._

_"Arthur, don't be scared. It's okay. I'm here now……."_

_…….._

_"Arthur, it's going to be alright. I'm here."_

_……….._

_………._

_"I'll always be here."_

_…………._

_….._

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this part might end up around 6-8 chapters. Around that area. This is also technically the second to last part in terms of main story. Take that with a grain of salt though. I'm a forgetful unorganized mess everything is subject to change. 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this has a pleasant day. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed.

  
  


His dreams slowly morphed into this pattern, this pattern where those horrible flames would eat up Alfred, eat him up, nobody would answer his cries….and then……

Alfred's voice would come to him. His sweet, smooth, wonderful voice. Every time, it would always come to him, and it would always say everything is alright. And then, he would wake up. Just like that. 

This has been happening for three days now. The same dream, just like that. It was odd, it puzzled Arthur, it frustrated him. He was no longer quite so shaken by the ugly memories, by the terrible dreams that always seemed to end in peace these days. They were fading, fading into the deep casems of his brain.

But they still haunted him.

  
  


Arthur hadn't seen Alfred since that day he told him off. That's what put him on the spot more than anything. It was very unlike the demon to just up and leave, to take up orders just like that and leave Arthur in the dust. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes Alfred's age really did show, and he seemed to show some mind about every move. This didn't seem like something Alfred would do.

And Arthur waited. Minutes. Hours. He waited for him at the very least to come say goodbye, just like he did before every leaving order, but no such thing occurred. Alfred really had gone back to the front, their fleeting argument now their last words for Gods knew how long. 

Arthur hadn't meant to be such an arse, he just…... Alfred could've been so close to figuring him out. He couldn't help himself. It was almost like the night of Alfred's coronation all over again, when he first fell. It was just like the night he looked into Alfred's eyes, with what he knew was love, and regretted every minute of it. 

He hated regrets.

He was beginning to wonder if this was all worth it. He was beginning to wonder if keeping all of his feelings to himself was really so smart. He had felt so sure, so determined at the beginning of all of this, but now? He was lost. He was terribly lost, hopelessly lost, and there was no end to the maze in sight. 

And everytime he dared to think that maybe he should just let his love become known, he would be reminded exactly why he had been keeping shut. He remembered Alfred was a demon, a monster who was only here because Arthur was his dinner. He remembered that the demon's true name wasn't even Alfred, that Arthur had given him that name, had given him that appearance, and Alfred was nothing but a shadow inside. And once this was all over, they will part, Arthur's life forever in his hands. 

He would be reminded he fell in love with a demon, and nothing more, nothing less. 

  
  


He wondered what his past self would've done; the pirate captain from just three or four years ago. The free man, running from the law, no rules or ends to meet. That man never would've dared to fall in love the way Arthur had. That man would've sooner turned himself in, or burned down another five navy ships. He never grew attached to very many people then. 

Past Arthur would've thought it was all some well put together joke, and then go back to his life. He was sure of that. That kind of reality felt so long ago. It had always felt like some kind of old, different life, but it felt like that now more than ever. But then again, Arthur wouldn't wish things to be any different. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. 

Days trudged on. Arthru's condition steadily improved. By the time a full week had passed, things seemed to be letting up. To his cardigan, he wouldn't be leaving the bed for another week or two, but he could finally feel his leg again. It was nice, although he had to admit, everytime he looked at it, he couldn't help but think about an angel leering above him, yanking his leg out of its place. 

That, he supposed, he could live with. After all, he once nearly suffocated to death. He had been shot three times, stabbed a few more times, nearly lost a hand. Injuries, he had no trouble with. If only that applied to the mind, all of his problems would be solved. 

"If everything goes according to plan, we will be able to remove all of your stitches by the end of this coming week." His doctor, Mikhailovich said. He smiled. "You should be glad, your majesty. You are having an excellent recovery."

"I am." Arthur supplied, offering a fake smile. He slowly drank the warm cup of tea he had been provided. It was toasty and sweet, just like how he always liked it. He had to wonder how on earth his favorite tea managed to make it to him. He suspected a certain monarch might be behind that. "I'm eager to get back to the war front."

Mikhailovich averted his eyes. "Of course, your majesty. I can guarantee you'll be there by next month. That is, of course, if you don't mind being there in a wheelchair." 

Arthur snorted. A wheelchair? Huh. He supposed he should've seen that coming. "Would a cane be too much to ask?" He asked, starting to feel a little hesitant. He did not want to be seen being pushed around in a wheelchair. He was Queen! That would be so degrading. 

"I am sorry, your majesty, but that is another few months down the road," Mikhailovich said, smile looking apologetic now. 

"I was merely being hopeful." Arthur said dryly. "Any mail?"

"Of course." Mikhailovich said kindly, he held out an envelope, sealed tightly. "Here, I will set them on your nightstand, alright? You can read them after we are done."

Arthur internally groaned. Gods, he knew these doctors were only doing their job, but bloody hell. This was getting really annoying. If only this was like his pirate days. "Right." He muttered, leaning his head back on the mountain of pillows behind him. 

"I know you are rather unhappy being in bed all day, your majesty," Mikhailovich said, seemingly catching on. It appeared he was better at reading the mood than Arthur had first thought. He looked at the Queen through his glasses with what looked like kind wisdom. It was the kind his field allowed him to fully embrace. "I have been told you are a man of action, not patience. "

"Yes, well," Arthur huffed. "When you've seen and done all I have, you tend to lose the ability to slow down." And oh, did he know that. 

"I am sure you will find ways to fill in the time," Mikhailovich said helpfully. 

Arthur only nodded slowly, throat feeling heavy again. It wasn't just that. It was…...Gods, Arthur didn't want to think. He didn't want to think at all. He just didn't. Thinking hurt too much. Thinking made him remember the inevitable, remember Alfred and _Gods-_

  
  


"I need to request a visitor."

  
  
  


_______________________

  
  


To Arthur's amusement, Ivan was a much better chess opponent than Alfred.

  
  


"Are you just letting me win?" Arthur accused him, starting to get suspicious. He had won three times in a row. Now, of course, it was a perfect time to polish his pride, but this was starting to feel fake.

Ivan giggled. "Of course not." He replied innocently, helping him reset the chessboard. "Why would I do that?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the huge man. "I wouldn't know. But surely you're better at chess than this. This is hardly a challenge."

"Oh?" Ivan said. He grinned, seemingly in high spirits today."Perhaps I will have to try harder then, hm?" 

Arthur smirked. "Maybe." 

"Alright." He swerved the board around in Arthur's lap. "You can be white then."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly?" 

He knew this trick. He was giving up the first turn as a part of some strategy. Interesting. Perhaps Ivan did have some skill when it came to chess after all. Certainly would make the past hour feel less aimless. 

"It is nothing to worry about," Ivan reassured him. "Now, your move."

Arthur eyed the Clubian man suspiciously, before making his first move. "Do you even play chess often? Surely you've played a decent amount."

"A decent amount." Ivan agreed, playing his move. "We are busy people, as you know. Any time I have seems to slip away from me."

"Right." Arthur sighed. 

"You seem like the type that likes chess, yes?" Ivan went on.

"Am I?" Arthur said. 

"You would feel, what is the phrase…, right at home with a game like this," Ivan said. "Am I correct?"

Arthur hummed. "Oh?" Perhaps on any other day, Ivan could just trick Arthur into smiling for once. On any other day. Despite the distraction, Arthur still couldn't leave behind the storm of thoughts in his head. They still haunted him….waiting to tear him apart……

"No sign of your demon friend?" Ivan said, breaking his line of thought.

Arthur huffed, his fingers growing tighter on the chess pieces. "Yes. It appears he's following orders for once." He said bitterly.

Ivan seemed to be silent now, starting at the board. Arthur felt a gnawing feeling in his stomach. He wasn't concentrating on the game. His mind was elsewhere too. Arthur's eyes turned to the board as well, feeling the weight of this morning return. This wasn't working. 

"Arthur…...what is your relationship with Alfred lately?" Ivan asked quietly. 

Arthur didn't meet his eyes. "I-I……" He closed his eyes, remembering the last time Alfred looked at him, with nothing but _anger._ "I don't know anymore….." He whispered. He wanted to keep pretending they were truly the fated monarchs chosen by the gods, fated to work together, love each other, but even this act was starting to become too much. _It wasn't real……._

  
  


"C-Can we just…..i don't want to think about it right now " Arthur said. He gave a smile, a smile that felt like it was ripping his skin just to be here. It felt….sad. "Can we just play chess?" 

  
  


He saw Ivan grin, his st as sad looking as Arthur's. "Of course."

  
  
  


And play chess they did. For the next three hours, they had about five matches, each more intense than the last. Ivan really was better at chess than his first matches would suggest, just like Arthur had thought. His strategies seemed to be full of surprises, keeping Arthur on his toes. After hours or so of this, Arthur started to feel better. 

Ivan seemed to have taken those words to heart, oddly enough, keeping Arthur firmly in the present. Ivan was good company. He was still just a little intimidating, just a little unnerving, but after hours of simply just playing chess with him and only him, Arthur didn't feel it anymore. He began to feel at home even.

In the sixth game, Ivan acutely defeated him. 

"That's rubbish," Arthur said, in a bit of disbelief. Did...did he just lose….?

"I do believe that is a checkmate," Ivan said, smiling widely. His big hand still on the back queen he had just moved. "Unless I am wrong."

Arthur scowled up at him. "Git." 

"And you are a sore loser," Ivan said back. 

"Would you like to play again?"

Arthur frowned. It had been nearly four hours. Ivan was a busy man. Surely…..? "Surely you have places to be. I can't keep you here all day." Arthur said.

"Believe it or not, I have nowhere to be," Ivan said, shrugging. "That is the thing about my government. People will leave me alone if I ask them to." 

That…..that didn't sound comforting at all. Arthur shook it off, smirking instead. "Could we ask for a different game to play then? I'm a little tired of his now."

"Are you still mad that you lost?"

"Piss off." 

"No." 

Arthur glared at the large man. Honestly, sometimes he was worse than….than…."I don't suppose anyone ever taught you any manners, you big oaf?"

Ivan giggled at this, taking the board from Arthur's lap. "Any preferences?"

Arthur shrugged. "Anything."

  
  


This anything comment led to a game of checkers. Checkers was a game Arthur had a lot less experience ever playing, given it wasn't very popular amongst the nobility. It was simple, basic, and didn't require much brainpower. Arthur didn't mind at all though, given that it was simple and Ivan still seemed to be acting as good company all the same. 

"You did not play this game as a child? Ever?" Ivan asked, a smile printed on his face. 

"I wasn't the type people invited to play games with," Arthur said bluntly. Hm, how did Ivan get him to so openly admit a detail of his childhood like that? It felt….weird. The words felt foreign on his lips when spoken to anyone who wasn't….well, perhaps he still felt bitter towards Ivan, but it would be rude not to be civil with him. "I was the type who sat behind houses and read all by myself."

"Oh…" Ivan said, pausing.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What? Something wrong?"

"No. Your own story simply sounds similar to mine." Ivan elaborated. "I tended to scare the other children away. I only had my siblings to play with."

Arthur snorted a little. "My siblings hated me." 

He used to wonder what happened to them once he ran off. Even now, being queen, he still had no idea. He supposed he simply just didn't care. 

"Did they?" Ivan asked, frowning. "Why?"

Arthur gave him a dry look. "Let's just say they weren't the nicest of people, and I wasn't the most likable person."

"I find that hard to believe," Ivan said bluntly. 

"And why is that?"

"No special reason."

Arthur raised another eyebrow but paid the comment no more heed. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your younger sister yet, have I?"

"She does not like meeting people," Ivan admitted. "By the way, I believe you are about to beat me."

Arthur glanced at the board again. "Have you only just now noticed that? You only have one more piece you idiot."

Ivan giggled. "It was only a comment, no need to be so rude!"

"As I've said before, you've earned it," Arthur said, scowling. He moved the checker piece into the winning spot, still frowning. "That felt too easy. Are you handing victory to me on a silver platter?"

Ivan gave a knowing grin. "Is it lifting your spirits?"

Arthur's eyes widened. That caught him off guard! "I-I…...what kind of question is that?"

"It is not a hard one," Ivan said, leaning closer. "Yes or no?"

Arthur swallowed. Uh, what happens if he says no? Gods….."Yes……?"

Ivan's smile grew oddly playful. "Mmmm. That sounded like a lie. "

Arthur mustered up a glare. "I don't like that accusation. "

Ivan laughed, one that was soft, despite the large body it came from. "It appears I have succeeded then!"

Arthur's glare became fericer. The nerve of this guy! "Listen you Clubian twat, if you're not gonna give me a challenge, I'll find someone who will!"

Ivan pouted. "You are so mean!"

"Tough." Arthur lamented, turning his glare elsewhere now. It was strange, this kind of banter was becoming commonplace. It felt…..nice. Somehow. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Your majesty? King Ivan?"

Ivan's face fell. "Yes?"

"Your presence was requested by the royal court." A voice called. 

Ivan's face fell entirely. He sighed, giving Arthur one last small smile. He seemed so reluctant to go. "I am sorry. It seems my responsibilities have found me."

Arthur felt his throat go tight. He had to admit, this was beginning to feel so nice. He almost didn't want this to end. He had actually succeeded in keeping reality at bay for once. Now it was all coming back, and all too soon. He sighed, swallowing all of his troubles down. He put on his best smile. "I understand."

Ivan nodded, getting up. Slowly he began to leave, heading towards the door. 

Arthur felt his insides begin to twist. He should say something. He really should. "Hey…...Ivan?"

Thankfully, Ivan stopped. He turned to look at Arthur, his dusty blond hair just catching the gleam of the sunlight peeking in through the windows. "Yes?"

Arthur felt his mind begin to quicken its pace. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps he should remain distant. He was Queen after all…..but….."I enjoyed your company much more than I thought I would. Thanks for that."

Ivan's eyes widened. For several seconds, Arthur's mind raced, already reconsidering such a decision. Arthur met Ivan's gaze, his lavender eyes deep and almost as distant looking as Arthur felt. 

  
  


Finally, Ivan smiled. "Of course. Consider it only a small favor. I enjoy our time. Perhaps we will continue to do this?

_I shouldn't._ Arthur should. _But-_ but what? But what exactly? He didn't know anymore, and he hated that. But, there was absolutely no way he was going to say no. Arthur smiled. "I'd like that."

  
  
  


Ivan grinned. "Good."

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  


_Arthur was watching a building being burned to the ground._

_The huge building was being engulfed in flames, green roofing and tiles growing red, the smoke billowing higher and higher. And yet, Arthur couldn't move. He was frozen solid, kneeling on the grass as watched the fires grow and grow, just like last night, and the night before, and the night before that….._

_A hand appeared on his shoulder. Slowly, Arthur turned around to find Alfred there, staring at him, eyes glowing. His pupils were like that of a snake, reaching into his very soul._

  
  


_Oh, Arthur……_

  
  


_Your secrets are foolish. This will not go on for long. You are a fool. This will all end._

  
  


_Just you wait._

  
  
  


_Just you wait……..._

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Days more passed. 

  
  


Arthur counted them. It was eight days, and not a word from Alfred came. Until…..

  
  


"Hey, your majesty?"

Arthur turned, feeling his cheeks grow a little warm. The nurse was looking down at him, the queen now in a wheelchair. Gods, this was humiliating… "yes?"

"Mail for you!" The nurse said brightly, handing him a few envelopes. Arthur took them, feeling a bit of relief release itself inside of his head. Ah, good. This should keep him occupied. Maybe they'd end his misery and let him sit back in his bed now….

"Thank you, miss," Arthur said politely. 

"Is there anything else?" The nurse said, smiling kindly. "An extra blanket, maybe?"

No. No. Spare him. Please. "I'm all good, thank you." Arthur replied. "Just….leave the door open please."

The nurse bowed low, and then left, leaving the door open just as the queen had requested. 

Arthur sighed, leaning back a little in his chair. He had to admit, it was really comfortable. No expense had been spared. He hadn't been all too enthused about being banished to a chair with wheels on it, but at least it was comfortable. That didn't spare him from how demeaning it was though…..

Arthur's eyes lingering on the ceiling, his gaze examining each crack and crevice. Well, he'll pull through this. It's just like all of the scars from his pirate days. They made him stronger. They made him tougher. And no stupid moving chair was going to put him down. This was only a temporary setback. Now……

Arthur examined the letters in his hand. There were three in total. Two were thicker and showed signs of changing hands more often. They were obviously translated telegraphs. Hm. These days, honestly, he couldn't wait until communication got more advanced. Simply talking to someone on the war front through telephone sounded so nice at the moment. 

That's strange. The third one was simply a folded piece of parchment with a wax seal. It was so much simpler. It didn't even have the writer's name on it, only Arthur's, in the same, dark blue ink most official Spadian letters were sent in. Huh. The handwriting was familiar though. Matthais maybe?

Arthur snapped open the letter with his fingers. He unfolded it, only to find the paper nearly empty. It was….blank…..but….. _wait…._

  
  
  


_I'm sorry._

  
  
  


This was…..Alfred's handwriting. Oh…….

  
  


Arthur's grip on the letter tightened. That….that demon sent him this? But, why? Why on earth would he….he…..he was sorry?!

  
  


The paper slowly began to crumble under Arthur's shaking grip. This was….this was…..

What was he supposed to make of this? Alfred was sorry? For what? What kind of apology was this…..? Was he serious….?

  
  


"Arthur?"

  
  


Arthur's head turned sharply. _Ivan._

  
  


Ivan smiled, hand on the door frame. "Hello, little queen. I heard you are finally in...that…." He frowned, trailing off.

Arthur realized Ivan didn't know the right word. He smiled helpfully. "Wheelchair?"

Ivan's smile brightened. "Yes? You look adorable."

Arthur's cheeks went red. He looked away quickly. Argh! This was just what he was afraid of!! "I prefer to think I look like a survivor, thank you."

Ivan chuckled. "Am I allowed to take you out now?" 

Arthur paused. What? "I…..I don't see why not?" He replied hesitantly. This was new. Where were they going? 

"I want to show you something. " Ivan said, walking over to Arthur. His gaze looked over Arthur' chair. His eyes found the letters in Arthur's hand. "Unless, you were busy?"

 _Oh._ Arthur sighed, grip finally releasing on the crumpled up paper. Bloody hell. "No, I'm not. You probably caught me at the right time in fact." He answered, hiding the letters in his chair. This could definitely wait…..

Ivan didn't seem to buy this, but thankfully didn't push it, grabbing the handles of Arthur's wheelchair. Saying that seemed to have made Ivan so unnaturally happy. "Good! Do you mind if I steal you away now?" 

Arthur scowled at him just out of spite. "No. I daresay you just got lucky again."

Ivan giggled at that. 

  
  
  
  


Apparently, Ivan had wanted to show him the hospital's local garden. 

It was a rather small garden, tucked away behind the building. Despite being a hospital, it was still one of the best in the entirety of Clubs, and had the funding to sink into its own garden. Even despite the kind of financial trouble the spacious nation had, it still looked just as nice as the ones a royal palace might have.

Arthur paused, gaze catching the sight of numerous rose bushes, all pale green and quaint….well, perhaps nice was an understatement. 

"Why does every nice building around here have flowers?" Arthur said shrewdly. He might have sounded uninterested, but that far from the truth really. That was just him. 

"Not every nice building." Ivan said playfully, clearly still being able to tell Arthur really was enjoying himself. "Merely the ones with the money. It was my father's preference actually. Do you not like it?"

"I-I….." Arthur stuttered, cheeks burning pink. Gods, only Alfred was supposed to make him act this stupid, and even then…. "They're rather nice…...not nearly as beautiful as Spadian gardens though."

Ivan's face fell in the very same, playful manner. "Oh really? What is wrong?"

Arthur looked behind himself, smirking up at Ivan. "Well, I don't know if you ever noticed, but plants are already green by default. As a result, I'm afraid flowers with green petals pale in comparison to those bred in my country, thank you."

Ivan looked at him in disbelief. "That is unfair. By those rules, Hearts would have the best flowers, would they not?"

"No," Arthur said spitefully. 

Ivan smiled again. "And why would that be?"

"Because. Red draws too much attention to itself. It's an inferior color." Gods, he was such a hypocrite in this conversation. Then again, it was fun, not letting Ivan win. It had a different kind of sasification to it, one different from the kind he received from Alfred. It was a lot less warm-feeling, but at this moment….it was lifting his spirits.

_He wished Alfred hadn't run off. Maybe then they could be doing this….._

"That is still not fair." Ivan pointed out. 

Arthur shook his head, shaking off the harmful thoughts. "I don't care."

Ivan giggled. "There is a view of the city lake from here as well. Do you wish to see it?"

"I don't see why not." Arthur conceded.

Just a short walk away, or well, on Ivan's part, the view to the cityscape below and the lake it was nestled by was revealed. The hospital was built on a rather large hill, a part of the city that was higher than the rest. It provided a truly satisfying view of the waters below. Not to mention, all of the green roofs and inclines made for such a nice blend of colors too. Well, not as great as Spades, but……

  
  


"This is nice." Arthur breathed quietly, leaning back in his chair. 

Ivan smiled above him. "Oh? Have I achieved the impossible? Have I managed to pacify you?"

"No," Arthur said. "But…...you do have my thanks," Arthur said quietly. This much, Arthur could thank Ivan for. This much, eased the pain, even if it was only by a little. At least now, the storm was calmer than before. At least now. 

Ivan frowned. He was silent for a few seconds, but then; "You still think of Alfred, yes?"

Arthur didn't answer, head rested in his folder hands. He merely kept looking on to the city below, eyes on the blue waters. Huh. They looked like Alfred's eyes. Ha, everything looked like Alfred's eyes these days.

Ivan sighed. "I know he has contacted you." 

Arthur faltered. What? Arthur turned behind him, looking up at Ivan coldly. "How do you know that?"

"You do know how this country works, do you not?" Ivan said, looking at him expectantly. "No piece of paper from the war front passes without me seeing it."

Oh. Arthur's expression darkened. "And?"

Ivan's lavender eyes stared back into his own. "I only want to take away your pain. You may pretend you and Alfred are fated to be, but I can tell you do not think so at all. I can tell. I have only been trying to make it feel less crushing….."

Arthur exhaled quietly. He was trying to make it feel less crushing, hm. He smiled sadly. "Then tell me. Can't you tell how much Alfred doesn't love me?"

Ivan was silent again. His expression looked sad…..

Arthur sighed, looking away again. He felt so miserable now. It seemed this was always inevitable, no matter how hard he tried. Well, no matter how hard anyone tried even. The truth always came back. Alfred didn't love him. Alfred didn't love him at all, and never would…….

  
  


Finally, Ivan opened his mouth, ready to say something-

"Your majesties!"

  
  


Their conversation was shattered as Arthur caught sight to see an officer dressed in royal green jogging towards them. Ivan turned too, already acting as if nothing had happened. 

"Hello, Toyls!" Ivan greeted. "You seem to have a habit of interrupting my conversation these days it seems."

This comment seemed to make Toyls rather nervous. "I-I….Well, apologies, your majesty, I did not mean-"

Ivan chuckled a little. "You are fine, my friend. Tell me your business here."

"Right," Toyls said. "We have received a telephone call. Directly from the war front." 

Arthur's eyes widened. Directly from the war front….? But…. " That can't be right." He muttered. "Unless….?"

"They have made it to Toulouse. They have occupied the city." Ivan provided, smiling softly. "Well, shall we?"

  
  
  
  


_______________________________

Given telephones were still a new technology, not every building simply had one. It was a luxury still reserved for those who were considered to need such an invention the most, or, of course, to those who were willing to fork over the money for it. 

This place was a part of the former, a telephone having been placed in a room right outside the owner's office. 

It clearly wasn't regularly used, Arthur noticed, spotting bits of dust hiding on a table surface. Hm.

"Hello, Roderich!" Ivan greeted, holding one end of the telephone to his ear. He sat in a chair right across from Arthur, drawfing it. "Your voice is fuzzy." 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. They were the only two in the room, which was probably to be expected, given their location wasn't exactly known for political business. Still though, when Arthur had meetings involving this particular invention, the machine had been worked to allow everyone in the room who was close enough to hear the conversation. Again, this was a hospital, but still, this wasn't ideal. 

"Everything went well, I trust?" Ivan went on, Arthur left in the dust. Hmph, stupid technology. Stupid distances. 

It went on like this, Arthur watching Ivan and opening together whatever the heck was going on. It seemed they were successful. It seemed there were minimal casualties, minimal…. wait….that didn't sound good….

Arthur watched Ivan frown. "What happened?" He asked.

Ivan shook his head, pulling away from the phone for a minute. "They were able to occupy the city, but something happened. A whole fleet of Diamondite soldiers has blockaded them. They cannot advance further. It is a…..oh….stalemate, I believe?"

Arthur sighed, nodding in confirmation. Blockaded them? But that hardly made sense. Toulouse was a huge, populated place. Letting Spades and Clubs take it was a loss, no matter how anyone would put it. Not to mention, there were hundreds of thousands of Diamondite lives living there, lives that will be lost. What on Earth was Francis thinking? 

"You want to speak to Arthur? Oh?" Ivan trailed off for a few seconds. "Oh, Matthais? Of course."

Arthur looked up again. "I assume my military general wants to speak to me?"

Ivan nodded, smiling brightly as he handed the other end to him. "It is all yours."

Arthur leaned over, wincing a little in pain as he took it. Damn, his injuries still made his life Hell. He sighed and held the end to his ear. "Hello?"

"Your majesty?" A scratchy voice said. Even though all of the static and primitive telephone signals, Matthais still sounded like his old self. Casual, optimistic, always greeting others in a good mood. 

"Matthias," Arthur responded, curling his lips a little. How long had it been since he talked to him? A month now? Oh, that sounded like such a time ago…..that felt like a whole lifetime ago…..

"Hey, your majesty!" Matthais said, sounding bright on the other end. "How's your leg?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "It's fine. I'm recovering well, I'd say. What's the report?"

"Oh, right!" Matthais said. Arthur could almost see the guy's expression in his mind. Despite all of this war, he would still find a way to be happy. Just like….well….no, never mind "Listen. After you left, we started plans to storm Toulouse. We had scouts to hold the perimeter, but it turned out to be unnecessary. It was a piece of cake to take the city. It's….unnerving how easy it was."

Arthur nodded, the news, now put into words right from the source, fresh in his mind. "I was told you met little resistance."

"Citizens, who live in the city are showing resistance, but to take the city? We didn't see anything. Instead, Diamondite forces set up a blockade north of the city, towards the inland of the nation. We've estimated there must be hundreds of thousands of soldiers there. If you wanted to know where the bulk of the investment went, well, we found it."

Arthur huffed, looking to Ivan. He sat silently, knowing what was going on. Thoughts ran through his head. "What are the chances we could break them? Go around? Anything?"

"To the West, we face the infamous conditions of the mountains. It would be near impossible to traverse it, even more so to move our cannons, our firepower, and our equipment. It will be pointless to try. The blockade has us to the North and East. The only way out without battle is the way we came. Our only option is to slowly take it, post by post, every square mile by mile. But that could take months."

"I know." Arthur breathed. "I believe Roderich is up for the long game, from what I've heard?"

"He's much more for it than I am. He had the patience." Matthais said. "I don't wish to occupy Toulouse for more than we have to. There are Diamondite civilians, loyal and innocent. This is bad."

"I know it is, Matthais," Arthur murmured. An uneasy feeling sank into his gut. Francis was gambling away the lives of his citizens. Sure, he brought this war to himself, but he obviously let the enemy take their land, and danger the lives of his citizens. It was horrible, just the thought made Arthur's blood boil. He was supposed to be their leader. "We mustn't let our guard down. Our picture of how this war would go changed drastically since it started. We don't even know what Hearts plans to do. Diamonds could be planning something big. Be sure to be on the watch, is that understood?"

"Of course, your majesty," Matthais said dutifully. There was a pause, the order sinking in. "Would you like me to send for your partner?"

 _Alfred._ Arthur froze. _Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…._ Arthur's grip tightened on the phone. "I-I….no, that's fine. He's doing both our jobs right now. I know how hard that can be."

Matthais sounded confused. "But don't you miss him? I thought you'd like to talk to your sweet husband to be. You haven't seen him in a month."

 _I do miss him._ Arthur felt his head begin to spin. He would love to hear Alfred's voice again, desperately so, but oh Gods, at the same time, it felt like the cold fingers of death himself were going to wrap themselves around his throat. "It's fine. I know we will be reunited soon." 

"Alright, your majesty." Matthais sighed. "Well, he more or less took my side. He wants action just as much as I do." 

Of course he did. But he dared not say that out loud. "He and I agree a lot when it comes to this." He said thickly. He felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands, felt the blood thunder on his ears. Oh, Gods….Oh, Gods, he can't…. _can't_ "im….Were there any details I haven't been given yet?" 

"Not anymore that would justify using up our time. Or power." Matthais snickered a little. "Ohhhh, I suppose I haven't been told when you'll be able to make it back to us, your majesty?"

Arthur sighed. "I am out of bed now. Though, I still can't walk, or even move my leg yet. The doctors say they can keep me for at least a week more, and even then, I'll still need lots of medical attention."

"So a week?" Matthais suggested. 

"A week. Of course, and then the travel time. You'll have me back soon enough, I promise. I won't leave my soldiers unattended for so long." 

"I have faith in you," Matthais said, sounding vaguely fond, or as much as Arthur could hear, what with the technological boundaries. "Stay strong, your majesty. I await your return."

"Thank you, Matthais," Arthur said. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, inhaling the burn of all the unwanted memories, of all the pain. Matthais was a good person. Arthur valued having him. He truly knew his trade. "Alright. I'll let you go, okay? I'll be kept updated with King Ivan, I'll know everything that happens. Arrange another call with me if something happens, okay?"

"Of course, your majesty. You have my word." Matthais said. "May the Gods be with you, right?

Arthur nodded. "With you too."

  
  
  


________________

  
  


Before Arthur knew it, plans were being arranged for him to be on the next train back to Diamonds. 

Arthur was dreading the idea of giving orders while sitting in a wheelchair, but he'd be damned if he had to spend another day like this, getting information about what the hell was going on through letters and other people. He longed for the war, he longed for progress. Most of all, he longed for answers. 

He certainly didn't long for seeing Alfred again, he hated to admit.Gods, things had to change. He hated this. He hated dreading Alfred like this. He was still terrified, but he was also sick and tired of fearing his greatest asset in this war. He wanted Alfred back on his side, both because of the war, and well, his own reasons…..

If only it was that easy. _If only._

  
  


Well, there was at least one downside to leaving. 

  
  
  


"Would you have to leave so soon?" Ivan asked. 

  
  


Arthur sighed. He found it rather nice that Ivan was able to see him off, but this was very nearly…..depressing somehow. He didn't like to admit it, but he somewhat enjoyed the giant man's company. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that by all accounts, he should still resent Ivan, but if he were being honest, Ivan was one of the reasons he was still sane after that horrible night. It was strange, but true all the same. 

"I'm afraid I have no choice. My duty comes first." Arthur muttered, meeting Ivan's lavender eyes. They were soft, and they were filled with genuine disappointment. Hm. What a child, really. 

"I will miss you." Ivan said. 

"I….can't say the same," Arthur admitted. "But I appreciate the sentiment. Gods know I needed such a thing after….."

Ivan stepped in before he could continue. "Of course. Consider it as payment for all of my transgressions against you. I believe this would help make up for some of it right?"

"In your dreams." Arthur snorted. "You think some silly activities are going to make up for nearly killing me? Twice?"

Ivan giggled. "At least you are being tolerant with me. I do not deserve that much."

"Don't be such a sad little sap," Arthur said dismissively. He looked towards the guards they'd assigned him. They looked like everything was almost ready. He sighed. He wasn't ready to leave yet. "I should go."

Ivan nodded. "I know."

Arthur hesitated. Should he….? No, he shouldn't. But….."Thank you." 

Ivan frowned. "For what?"

"I owe you gratitude for your commitment to lifting my spirits," Arthur said off-handily, looking away. Gods, he regretted this already! "It was not necessary, and it was not a fit use of your time, but I appriacte it all the same." He scowled as Ivan giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You. Does it have to be so formal?" Ivan asked, looking amused. 

Arthur glared! That behemoth! "I was saying thank you. How dare you?"

Ivan chuckled hearitly. "I suppose this is not your…oh, what is it? Strong coat?"

"Suit. Strong suit." Arthur sighed. "Listen, thanks, alright? I….I mean it."

Ivan didn't answer for a few seconds. Arthur hesitated, already wondering how bad of an idea this was. Gods, he hated this….

But then Ivan smiled again. "You are welcome." He said softly. 

For a few seconds, time seemed to slow down. Ivan was smiling at him, and for once, Arthur's heart didn't feel so heavy. Ivan's eyes looked so soft, lavender and sweet. He didn't feel so bad anymore.

But then, Ivan's smile slid off his face, reality catching them both again. "Well, you should on that train. I am sure Alfred misses you."

Arthur's heart sank just as quickly as it had risen. He shook his head. "I don't think you understand. I-"

"I understand plenty, I promise." Ivan interrupted him dismissively. "Just….promise me you will be safe?"

Arthur frowned. "I'm sure you and I both know how safe I am. My faith in Alfred has not wavered, and for good reason." His lips felt like frozen lead as he said those words. He hated this. Why did Alfred have to do this to him? 

Ivan nodded. "Just promise, alright?"

Arthur eyed Ivan skeptically. Why was he…..? Oh well. He had no reason not to. "I promise." He said.

Ivan giggled, one of his large hands patting Arthur on the shoulder. It felt like he was being patted with a brick. "Good! Good!"

Arthur snorted, pushing away his hand. That was enough of that. "Alright, that's enough." He sighed, glancing one more time at the train cars. He sure had been assigned extra guard this time. He didn't know what this would prove, but he knew it wouldn't be good to simply say no. "I really should go."

Ivan nodded. "Have fun, alright?"

Arthur snorted, not sure how he was supposed to be having fun at war. He hesitated again, before holding out his hand. "Farewell, Ivan?"

Ivan seemed to hesitate too, before shaking his hand. Arthur winced, feeling the king's large fingers nearly crush his own "Goodbye, little queen."

Arthur managed one last curl of the lips, before pushing his chair back, and turning away. 

He wasn't ready to see Alfred again, but he knew he had no choice. Besides, he missed him. He missed him so much…..

  
  


Arthur sighed, and with a bit of pained strength, pushed his chair forward. 

  
  
  


Forward, towards the future.

  
  
  


Towards Alfred. 

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


_The room was on fire._

_Arthur sat in the very middle, staring at the flames. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. The flames grew higher and higher, hotter and hotter. They were like hungry beasts, ready to devour him._

_But then, something else happened._

  
  


_Alfred stepped out of the fire, icy eyes glowing brightly. Arthur watched him approach, clothes untouched by the beastly flames. He walked closer and closer, his boots clicking against the singed wood._

_And then he opened his mouth, and spoke. Arthur, Arthur….._

_That wasn't his voice……_

  
  


_It sounded like…..Francis….?_

  
  
  


_Arthur….Arthur…...This game will end soon. Soon, your secrets will fall, and the both of you with it. You'll see, just you wait. You can't keep going like this forever……_

  
  


_You will lose. You will._

  
  
  
  
  


_Just you wait…..._

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was a bit hard. Not terribly hard to write, just me and my stupid big brain doing the big think think. Thinking. 
> 
> Also, can I just take a moment to thank everyone who went out of their way to wish me happy birthday? That really made my day. Even though, ima be honest, I really have no idea how people knew. You guys gave me a brain fart haha. Thanks for the good wishes, I really appreciate it!^^
> 
> Enjoy your read.

_Arthur felt the iron sting of blood run down his face._

_Arthur felt the burn of fire singe his clothes, lick his limbs, and dance dangerously close to his hair. He was very used to the way death was holding him, its cold fingers ready to snap close on him._

_And Alfred was only feet away, sitting in a chair. It too was on fire, not a single inch spared from the heat. Alfred sat there motionless, eyes glowing, pressing into his soul. Arthur could feel himself slowly melting…..melting…..away…...and away……_

_Fool…….fool…….Arthur, you should know, you fool. You should've known. And now it'll cost you dearly. Dearly……_

  
  


_You'll see, Arthur. Very soon._

  
  


_Very soon…….._

  
  


______ ___________________

  
  


"Your majesty?"

And just like that Arthur's eyes opened. What….?

A servant, a maid, stood before him, holding a tray. She stood there awkwardly, looking both concerned and confused. "Umm, your majesty?"

Oh. _Oh._ Arthur sighed, slowly rising from his bed. He winced as his wounded muscles protested, as his arm made its pain known. Gods, that dream again. "G-Good morning."

The maid's cheeks went red. "I-I apologize, your majesty! I-I entered your room without permission, didn't I?! I heard noises so I a-assumed- I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again-"

Arthur's brain started to hurt. "No, no, you're fine, alright? I wasn't sleeping well, don't blame yourself." He muttered groggily, feeling the sting of soreness and morning breath. He was getting sick and tired of these dreams. They had crossed the line from annoying and disturbing to downright odd and even a little alarming. 

"O-Oh, thank you, your majesty." The maid said, looking even more embarrassed now. "Erm, m-may I serve you your breakfast now?"

"Of course," Arthur mumbled, glancing over at a clock. Hmph. He had slept past eight, making things behind the servant's schedules. No wonder things were like this. "Just leave it on the table. I'd prefer to be left alone."

"Of course, your majesty." The maid relented at once, moving to do just that. She seemed eager to make up for her little mistake. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Right," Arthur muttered, rubbing his eyes. He watched the maid leave out of the corner of his eye. The door closed shut, and the queen instantly relaxed, leaning back into his bed.

Ugh…..injuries made mornings even worse. If only all of this dreaming didn't have to get in the way of his progress. Surely this wasn't normal. People didn't do these sorts of things, even if they experienced trauma. Arthur didn't want to think he was affected that badly. Besides…..the obvious, he wasn't that far off from fine! He had experienced things like this before! Surely he wasn't going insane. 

Alfred had stopped dying in his dreams. The fire no longer attacked them, it was just there, just like the walls and ceiling of a room. And...he kept hearing Francis's voice, even though he wasn't there at all, from what he remembered. This wasn't normal. Surely it wasn't, surely something else was up. Arthur can't possibly be expected to think this was just trauma or whatever. He was beginning to feel suspicious….

Arthur didn't know at all why it would be happening if it was something abnormal. He could say this was close to a few things he had read about, but those were all chalked up as myths and half-truths; things that had no proof of being real. Arthur had no leads, and no ideas whatsoever. Hmph, figures. Maybe he should just eat. 

Arthur looked over to the tray of food. It was simple eggs, bacon, and other breakfast classics, including a hot cup of tea. It was simple, yet helpful for his recovering body. He hadn't had anything elaborate at all since his first night in Klev. It seems things didn't change, even after all of these years of danger. 

He wasn't all that hungry though. Maybe he'll just slowly eat through it. He had too much on his mind anyway….

He wished he had been able to find out more about angels, back when he studied magic. Even then, when he suddenly got back into it in his search for a way to summon a demon, he could've found out something useful. The problem was, angels were much less documented than demons. Angels have much fewer ties to humankind than demons. Arthur would've been lucky to find anything, especially considering how forbidden magic was. 

He was itching to start keeping note of all this, funny enough. Maybe he should just write it all down or something, just to get it all on paper. Then again, that was also very dangerous. It was why he didn't keep the book with the demon incantations in it in the first place. He had burned the damn thing the very next day. If he wrote it down, any of it, he was putting a lot at risk. His respect, his good image. It was a stupid idea. But, he was beginning to have second thoughts. 

It was strange, but Arthur was beginning to miss Ivan a little. Very strange, in more ways than one. Was it really strange…..? 

Arthur began to chew on his eggs. Yep. Very strange indeed. Moving on.

  
  


Hours passed by very slowly. Arthur kept count on every single one, finding meaningless things to do with his time. The train ride from Klev to Toulouse was fifty-two hours, give or take, and it was very long. If Arthur had cared, he could've looked out the windows to see all kinds of things. Mountains, various trees, various plants and animals and towns, and cultures, but he didn't care, so he didn't. He had seen most of the world at this point anyway. Well….besides roughly half of Hearts. 

Arthur read in between five or so different books, all in Clubian, and oddly enough there was one in Diamondite. Diamondite, thank Gods, was much easier to simply pick up and read for him. It was the same alphabet, and a lot less complicated. Well, that's not to say Clubian was too bad. He still couldn't read Heartian at all. Arthur wasn't sure he would ever be able to, given two whole alphabets were swimming around in that language instead of one. 

Soon enough, one whole day went by on this bloody train. Arthur would've been in disbelief that it even had been only one day if there weren't windows. 

Snow began to plow its way through outside, slamming against the windows as they fought with the train by way of the wind. Arthur could hear it in his room, battling for dominance against the speeding steel. One could tell that this meant they were going farther north now, given this would be weather coming in from the mountains. Surely they were more than a third on their way now. 

Soon enough, sleep claimed him on his first full day in his travels, and the hours slipped on by…...and by…...

  
  


and by,…...and by….and…..by….

  
  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  


_Arthur never expected to see the fire die._

  
  


_Arthur sat quietly, watching the smoke rise from what remained of what had once been. Ashes, smoldering wood, and blackened stone. Smoke gathered above him like angry clouds, hissing and clawing their way up to the heavens. It was almost peaceful, if Arthur wasn't so sure that everything he knew was gone, and that Alfred was…._

_Alfred……_

  
  


_Arthur felt a cold darkness descend upon him as he looked down to see Alfred's lifeless body on the grass before him, his face buried in the dirt…...and his heart would fall…..fall and fall like the ashes before him………_

  
  


_Arthur…..wake up…….wake up….._

  
  


_Wake…..up…._

  
  


_Wake up!_

  
  
  


________________

  
  


Arthur awoke with a start.

It was several seconds before he realized he was sweating, and a few more before he realized what exactly just happened…..what was…..

And then he heard it. A small, deep, _laugh._

Arthur froze in his bed, his ears almost ringing now. Someone was….no, that wasn't normal. Surely this wasn't normal. Oh, bugger, he was being ridiculous. He should just go back to sleep. 

But then it happened again. Another sound. Someone's voice. A very…..familiar voice. 

No this wasn't normal. This was something else. This was…..Arthur grumbled quietly, before opening his eyes again, and slowly pushing himself upright. His eyes scanned the dark room, listening, his ears fighting against the sounds of the moving train. Maybe it was the train….maybe he should just……

_Another one._ This time, louder. No, he couldn't wait any longer. 

Arthur glanced around, trying to gather himself until he found it. His wheelchair, only a few inches or so from the bed, staring back at him. It was almost as if it was just asking for him to climb into it to go investigate. Too much so, in fact. But Arthur couldn't ignore this any longer. He had a feeling. Oh Gods, listen to him. 

Arthur took a deep breath, before slowly pushing himself over to the right side of the bed. He hissed as his injured leg protested greatly, trying his best to ignore it. He slowly dragged himself to the edge, and then one of his hands seized one of the arms of the chair. Almost there. 

Slowly, Arthur pushed himself into the chair, inhaling every bit of pain that came with it. Just as he felt steady on his weight again, the noise came again. Light, distant….and familiar….was it?

_Alfred would think this was hilarious, wouldn't he? He'd act like he just found a ghost in his closet._

Before Arthur could dare to have doubts again, the voice came again, as if it were taunting him, taunting him just like his dreams and their alarming meanings, their terrible mishaps. It wouldn't stop until he tried to find the source, now would it? It was about time.

Arthur swallowed a yawn, pushed down the exhaustion, and slowly pushed forward on the wheels of his chair. 

The halls were dark and desolate outside of his bed compartment, not a single person, nor a single sound. The train roared on, the only light coming from the windows, dark trees and grounds zipping by as the train moved on and on.

The same noise again, but even louder, and clearer. Arthur's head moved to face the direction of the noise, finding it came from the other side of the train car. Maybe even beyond? No. Hopefully not. There was no way his wheelchair could move between cars. 

Arthur sighed, and with more determination this time, moved forward. Slowly, he slid across the carpet floors, until he reached the door on the farthest side of the train car. He paused, pondering his options. It was probably just another bedroom of some sort. What would be in there?

The voice laughed again, and this time, Arthur was certain. He had to open this door! 

Arthur seized the handle, sliding the door open without a second to lose. 

An empty room stared back at him, identical to his own. Oh…..but he had been so sure….was the sleepwalking…..?

  
  


"Good evening, Arthur, darling." 

  
  


Arthur froze. That was……

  
  


_Francis._

  
  
  


"Come on, Arthur. Don't you know how to greet a guest?"

Arthur slowly turned around to find Francis himself in all of his glory, leaning on the handles of his chair. Hatred filled his gut. _Him._ "Get your dirty mitts off my chair, you monster."

Francis looked positively scandalized. "Oh, Arthur, so mean as always! Do you ever learn?"

Arthur glared up at him. "Do you ever learn you're not wanted?" 

Francis chuckled snidely. "Arthur, dear, there's no need. I'm here on business!"

Arthur growled. Business? This couldn't be good. "Does this business justify sneaking on board my train in the middle of the night?" He snarled. He was quite tired of Francis appearing where he wasn't supposed to be.

"Oh, it does, it does." Francis insisted and Arthur felt his rage grow even hotter as Francis pushed him inside the compartment, an expensive coat of Diamondite colors flowing behind them. 

"Don't you dare-" Arthur hissed, watching Francis slide the door closed with silence. 

"Oh shush, Arthur." Francis snapped lightly, smirking. "You'll want to hear this, I'm sure. After all, wouldn't you want to know the source of your….disruptive dreams as of late?"

  
  


_What?_ Arthur's eyes narrowed. "And how could you know about that? Have you been stalking me?" He demanded. 

"Stalking? Of course not!" Francis chuckled heartily, shaking his head. "I assure you, I can make better use of my time than that. Rather, this is more about what you've been dreaming about."

Arthur's mouth opened to speak again, but comprehension fought him. How did he…? _How-_ "What on Earth do you mean?" He managed, still keeping up his venom. 

Francis chucked again, seating himself rather pompously on the one chair in the room. He was at Arthur's level now, his height the only thing keeping him higher than the other. "Arthur, my dear. Haven't you ever heard of angels conducting dreams as work of the Gods?"

But that was…..that was- "Those are only myths." Arthur said thickly. Francis was very lucky he had his attention, his interest like this, or he swore, he would have him _slain_ in a heartbeat. 

"Myths? Oh, I suppose it would be for you little humans." Francis said, finding this notion amusing. "But I assure you it's real, if a little less impressive than the books say."

Arthur was speechless for a few seconds. And here he thought he was almost going mad. Those voices…..that damned, _slimy little-_ "You mean to tell me you've been inside my head, you frog?!" Arthur demanded angrily. How dare he invade his sleep like that, that-

"Oh, I wasn't inside it, Arthur," Francis said dismissively. "I was merely influencing it, and only quite recently. I don't have control over what you dream, only over how it ends. I thought that such an ability would be useful, given recent events." 

Wait, something didn't make sense. He wasn't willing to believe this, at least not yet. "But angels only do that in the name of the gods. Wouldn't you be breaking some high rule?" He said coldly, folding his arms. He wasn't going to let this man think he was any bit naive or ignorant. He wasn't going to believe it until he had to. 

"Sure. But I haven't done anything for the gods in a very long time." Francis said, waving his hand. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So you're a rebel then? How surprising."

Francis grinned. "Do you really think the Gods would like it that an angel is the King of Diamonds?"

Bloody hell. Arthur should've seen that coming. But that only made his motives all the more unknown and strange. Arthur sighed. He had no reason to do anything but listen, did he?" Hmph. He glared at Francis again. "What do you want?" 

"I would like to arrange a meeting." Francis declared. 

A….meeting? Arthur narrowed his eyes again. "What for? Are we not meeting now?"

"Oh, this is hardly appropriate, silly," Francis said, giggling a little. "I can't talk with you like this."

"You already are," Arthur said, unamused. What was the point in this? Surely it was just a waste of time. What did Francis want? "Or do you not consider waking me up in the middle of the night and invading my head proper etiquette?"

"Oh, don't be so harsh," Francis said. "I had plans for our meeting to be important, and it would not be important at all if we held it in the back of some rusty old train car."

"Harsh?" Arthur repeated, temper already rising. "I hardly think so. I have many reasons to be harsh to you!"

Francis raised a hand. "Ah, don't get too angry now. we don't want to wake up the whole train, now do we?"

"I'll very well wake up the whole train if you keep encouraging me!" Arthur snapped. "You nearly killed Alfred! You've killed thousands!"

"You're hardly so innocent of crimes, are you? Tell me, what was your death toll as a criminal?" Francis argued, not offended at all. 

"That does not justify your actions!" Arthur snarled. 

"Humans die all the time," Francis said, shrugging. "What's the difference? Besides, that isn't what we are discussing, is it?" 

"I wasn't talking about just humans." Arthur went on, tone rising There was no way he was going to let this go by, that _cruel-_ "Or do you not remember the way you nearly _murdered_ my demon like that?" 

Francis merely raised his chin. "You do care an unnatural amount for this pet demon of yours, don't you?" Arthur's gaze turned even more enraged, but he couldn't find it in himself to take action. "You do know, that in the grand scheme of things, I have done him no harm? That for a demon, such a thing isn't so frightening?"

"I don't care!" Arthur bit back. His fists curled, his nails digging into his palms as he fought to keep himself dignified amongst all of the rage. "What do you want? Spit it out or I swear, you will soon not have a mouth to be doing anything with!" 

Francis was silent after such a comment. Finally, his smug, amused face fell. There was a glimmer of something in his violet eyes. A glimmer of something, but before Arthur could catch it, it was gone. "Fine, if you so please. I suppose we do not have time to waste, do we?"

"I don't know," Arthur said coolly, satisfied that his words had an effect. It was about time with this angel, honestly. "You still haven't told me about this fabled meeting we are supposedly having. Are you going to announce some grand affair? Should I wear my best coat?"

Francis shook his head. "Such a feisty little animal, you are. Of course not. It is private. After all, it concerns us and your little demon pet."

"Call Alfred my little pet one more time. I dare you."

Francis let out a chuckle. "But is that not what he is?" He practically sneered. "A little dog with a collar who will bark when you tell him to?"

"He is not my _dog!"_ Arthur snarled. How dare he make such a comment! He will have his head, he swore, that _complete arse._ "I will have you know that he can rip you apart in a heartbeat if I tell him to." 

"So passionate about him." Francis tutted lightly. "And he knows not how much you care about what is being said about him, does he?" 

"And it does not matter," Arthur said. Oh, look at him, snarling at the other like an enabled beast. He must be better than this. He _was_ better than this, better than this utterly dreadful person sitting in front of him. "And I will repeat myself one last time before my patience wears itself out; what is this about?" 

"We will simply discuss our positions here in this world, and whatever your…. _demon_ has to do with them." Francis said evenly. He raised an eyebrow. "Questions? Arthur?"

"I will remind you that I am a queen, you frog," Arthur said coldly. 

"And I will remind you that not only do I not consider it important, but also that I am not a frog." Francis sneered back. "Questions?"

"Plenty." Arthur spat. "For starters, what on earth do you mean by that?"

"I do not plan for this war to go on for much longer, my dear friend," Francis explained. "Humans tire of suffering sooner or later, even if an end is only temporary. Their whole lives are suffering, but they only see what is in front of them, and they see a war full of death. If I am to keep the people entirely on my side, they must see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"And how do you think your people see you?" Arthur replied. He had always hated the monarchy of Diamonds and how it worked, how they gave one person all of the power, all of the control, and expected it all to work. "Do you really think they all agree with you? Adore you the way you want them to? Follow you the way you decree it so?"

"I am surrounded by citizens who do revere me, thank you," Francis said. "And those who do not will fall in line, or lose all they have."

Arthur scoffed. "They don't even know who you are. You lie to them like a true two-faced snake and let them believe you're their….oh, what do they call you these days? Their savior? Their bright, shining leader?"

"It is for the greater good that I tell what I do." Francis practically snarled back. Arthur could tell his temper was beginning to rise as well, swelling with every biting comment that came from Arthur's lips. Arthur had to admit, he had never truly seen Francis angry, but he didn't care, not one bit. He would anger this manic king all day, and days after that. "My words make them strong, whether they are true or not." 

"Your words will ruin you." Arthur snorted. 

"We will see, at the end of the war, won't we?" Francis said simply, shrugging a little.

"And when will this war end?" Arthur said, eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. Whatever Francis was talking about, it sounded wrong and it sounded dangerous and downright dreadful for everyone involved. "You do know that humans are not yours to play with, don't you?" 

Francis smiled. It was a truly wicked smile, one they could've sent a shiver right down Arthur's spine. "It is not your place to say that, my dear Arthur." He said lowly. 

Arthur did his best to look unmoved. No, he merely raised an eyebrow instead. "I will say whatever I want. Angel, king or not, I still have the power to strike you down where you sit." 

"I am not scared of your demon, Arthur," Francis said. 

"I promise you, you soon will be," Arthur said, raising his chin. "Honestly, why even bother with this meeting? I'm afraid you don't have my understanding."

Francis gave him a look, before shaking his head. "Because, like I have said. This war will be over one day. This is simply my way of seeing that through." 

Arthur looked at Francis. Whatever did that mean? What was going on? Why was Francis being so....argh, _incredibly irritating?!_ Why must he be so…...oh, he couldn't think of a word that described his utter disdain. He didn't know what to think of this mysterious meeting they were supposed to have. Oh, the audacity of that _frog!_ "And do you really expect me to give a damn about your plans? What if I decide not to attend?" Arthur spat. "What if I do not wish to show my face to you again? What if I do not deem it a good use of my time?"

Francis looked him straight in the eye this time, his lavender eyes trying to pierce into his green ones. "You will. You have no other choice."

Arthur opened his mouth again, but then….slowly closed it. He had no other choice….? The way he said it, it sounded like a threat, and one he would not soon forget. There was something very wrong with this. Very, very wrong. He sighed through his nose, feeling another shiver dance its way down his spine. "And for how much longer do you wish to use your people who live on the front lines as your shield while you dilly dally with me as you please?"

Francis simply kept looking at him, his silky, long blonde hair nearly obscuring his face now, but he didn't so much as lift a finger. "Humans die all the time. That's what they do. They suffer in their sin, and they die, and then they burn. It matters not what I do, and I intend to lead my dear people into the bright future of an empire I have promised them, where sin will cease to be." 

"You're delusional." Arthur snarled. This man, no, he wasn't even a man, but he was talking sheer madness. He was downright insane. Who on earth made this man king? 

But Francis only chuckled, standing up. He pushed his blond locks off his shoulder, smirking down at Arthur. "Good night, Arthur dear."

Good...good night? But- "Good night? What on earth are you on about now-" He began to growl indignantly as Francis walked past him towards the door. "Oi! You frog! We aren't done here!"

But Francis ignored him with one last smirk of the lips, sliding the door closed behind him.

  
  


Damn it, that _frog, that arse-_ Arthur swore under his breath rather loudly as he pushed his chair after the angel. He fun led with the latch, shoving the door open-

  
  
  


Only to find an empty corridor, dark and silent as the train roared on. 

  
  


_______________________

_It was raining._

  
  


_Soft drops of rain fell from the smokey sky, pitter-pattering on the world below. The world was filled with the music the rain played, drowning out the otherwise bitter silence. It was serene, it was secluded, and it went on…...and on…..and on…….._

_Arthur sighed, sinking to the ground. The air still smelled like smoke, but the pouring rain drowned it away, drowning Arthur in its somber notes. It was almost foreboding in its tone, almost mocking as the blue chased him on, and on…..and on…..._

_Soft footsteps slowly made their way towards him, boots softly making their way across the drowsy dirt……..on, and on, and on…….and on……._

_Arthur opened his eyes again to see soft, icy blue eyes staring down at him. Arthur looked up through half-opened eyes, the rain sliding down both of their faces. And then Arthur smiled softly up at him, feeling the tension leave his body. He went lax as the demon leaned down slowly, wrapping his arms around the queen’s form. Warmth surrounded him, shielding him from the rain. Arthur sunk into his shoulders, feeling a warm, heavy scent fill his senses. He said nothing as the demon walked on with him in his arms, slowly closing his eyes and relinquishing all control._

_Nothing could hurt him. Not now. No, just for now, he was safe in the arms of his demon. For now…...it was just him and the rain……….For now……._

  
  
  


_He was safe._

  
  
  


________________________

  
  


Arthur awoke to the train coming to a screeching halt. 

Arthur frowned a little, exhaustion and confusion bouncing back and forth throughout his mind. Hmm, there was no way they could be there already. They were not due to be there for another ten hours. They shouldn't even have crossed the Diamondite border yet…… 

Someone knocked on his door. Hm. "Enter." He said in his best voice, sitting up now. He rubbed his eyes as the door opened. This should be good. 

"Erm, your majesty?" The servant said, looking slightly nervous. 

"What's wrong?" Arthur said, skipping the formalities. 

"Sorry to wake you, your majesty, but the conductor will want to see you. We've been stopped without warning." The servant replied, bowing his head slightly. 

Arthur offered an eyebrow. "And why were we stopped?"

The servant shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know, your majesty. The conductor will tell you, I'm sure." 

"Right," Arthur muttered. "I'll be there shortly."

The servant helped him along with his morning routine as he had always done on this trip, and escorted him down the train cars. They were silent, almost in an eerie way in fact. The train was still, making it even quieter than Arthur knew it should be. 

They reached the main cart, the leisure area connected directly to the front train. The workers all sat there, watching their conductor stand by the window with a worried look on his face. He turned at once as he saw Arthur enter, bowing without another thought. 

"Your majesty." The conductor said. 

"What happened?" Arthur asked at once. 

The conductor sighed as he stood up straight again. "I'm afraid we've been stopped at the border by a division of Diamondite soldiers. My guess is they're on their regular patrol on this part of the border."

Arthur nodded. Of course. He should've seen this coming. Of course no one wanted a Clubian train entering the country anymore. He had only hoped nothing like this would end up happening. Oh well, what a pity. "How many?"

"Too many." The conductor said, looking rather frustrated. He wasn't nervous, unlike the rest of the staff. "About three dozen, and there's bound to be more for miles. We're also too far away from your occupied land for sanctuary, and your guards likely can't fend off so many at once."

"What do they want?" Arthur asked next.

"I don't know. I sent my assistant to talk to them, but it can't be good." The conductor sighed. "We can only wait for now."

"They'll likely want to search the train," Arthur spoke, glancing over at the windows. The curtains were drawn tightly, but it wouldn't take a genius to say that there were soldiers in Diamondite uniform surrounding them. "They'll want to make sure this train doesn't have anything important. Weapons and supplies that could be headed to the war effort, or well, me." 

"What do you suggest we do then?" The conductor asked, folding his arms. 

Arthur trailed off into thought. He...no, absolutely not. He was a queen. No, they'd have to solve this with some sort of confrontation. But he wasn't sure how it would end. They were outnumbered, and although Arthur was highly experienced in combat, he couldn't say the same for anyone else on board, even his guard. Bollocks, this was bad……

The door slid open, disturbing their silence at once. A man entered, looking out of breath. 

"Thomas, why the hell do you look so out of sorts? What did they say?" The conductor barked.

The man, Thomas, took a minute to compose himself. "Sir, they want to inspect the train. They know we're up to something!" 

"Damn it." The conductor sighed, pinching his brow.

Arthur watched him, not all too surprised. So they had their answer then, now what? It's not like it would take them long to find him. Everyone knew what he looked like, this wasn't the dark ages. Hm…...well, he supposed it couldn't be helped. "Would you two do me a favor and escort me outside? I'll speak to them."

The conductor's reaction was immediate. "But, your majesty! That's dangerous! We need to keep you safe."

"Here are our options," Arthur said bluntly, ignoring the other man's expression. "If we refuse them, they'll react with force. If they find me, they'll want to capture me. Doing me in would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity they would not soon pass up."

"We could let them search the train! We'll hide you in the coal supply." The conductor growled insistently. 

"While I admire your thinking capabilities, I'm afraid I won't consider that viable option anyway," Arthur said. "This train is still full of supplies we would make use of. They'll cause us trouble either way. Hell, who's to say they won't just raid our fuel supply and have us stranded?"

"And you're the Queen of Spades!" The conductor snapped back. "Don't you know what would happen if they fell into your hands?" 

Arthur held back amusement. Oh, of course he knew. Hopefully, he would be able to handle this by himself. Even if it meant playing prisoner for a short while. He didn't really like the idea of having to resort to…..demon intervention, as one would say. 

"Trust me. We'll be fine. I've spent countless days in captivity, and every time I broke out myself and rescued my men in the same beat. I'll think of something." 

The conductor opened his mouth again, looking more than ready to argue to the grave, but he shut it again. "I suppose I'm in no position to disobey orders."

Arthur nodded. Good. He had their cooperation. "I can't exactly ask you to follow me. After all, you are all Clubian citizens. Whatever happens, you don't owe me your allegiance or welfare."

"Your majesty, we all have orders from King Ivan himself to escort you to Diamonds, and that includes this." The conductor pointed out. He turned to his employees. "Now, as for you all, the choice is yours. Only me and the guards are under that jurisdiction."

One of the workers coughed rather loudly at this. The others looked nervously at each other. They were obviously very young, and with that, Arthur supposed, very inexperienced. He couldn't blame them for looking so hesitant. He sighed. "It doesn't matter. They don't have to get involved either way." He nodded to the conductor. "Let's go."

  
  
  


It was bright daylight outside, not a single cloud in the sky. It was cold, quite chilly in fact, the wind of Diamondite weather instantly breathing down Arthur's neck from the moment he exited the train. Just as he expected, there were two dozen, maybe more, Diamondite soldiers standing on the platform. They all wore the same, golden uniforms, coats drawn tightly over forms. 

They all reacted instantly once they saw who had just emerged from the train. 

"It's the Queen of Spades!"

"The Spadian Queen!"

"The Spadians!"

Arthur groaned internally. Oh, if only he wasn't stuck in this damned wheelchair. "Good morning to you all." He spoke, folding his hands. "I see you've found my train." 

One of the soldiers stepped forward, one who was clearly their acting commander, judging by the uniform he wore, and the elaborate-looking sword at his belt. He looked stoic, and clearly wasn't so moved by the Queen's appearance as the men he commanded were. "Your majesty." He said smoothly. "We didn't quite expect that when we stopped an enemy train, we would find you. What a pleasant surprise."

"It is, isn't it?" Arthur snorted. It was then, Arthur noticed out of the corner of his eye, that there was embroidery just near the collar of his uniform. There it was again; _For the Greater Good_. He seemed to wear it proudly…… "I suppose I can assume you stopped this train because it carries supplies headed toward the war effort."

"No, actually." The commander said. "We have strict orders to raid every train we see, Clubian or Spadian. We are to only leave Heartian ones alone, and that's all. I'm afraid wherever you were headed, we would've stopped you either way." 

"How charming." Arthur deadpanned. 

"Why on earth are you in that chair?" The commander demanded, turning attention to his unorthodox position. 

Oh, Gods, Arthur wished he could slap him. "Because I am injured and currently incapable of walking, thanks for noticing….I'm sorry, what was your name?" 

"You will refer to me as Lieutenant Caumont, your majesty." The man said, gesturing to himself lightly. "What exactly are you doing a cargo train?" 

"Do you really expect me to answer that question, lieutenant?" Arthur scoffed. Well, there was something to admire in effort, at least.

"By order of the holy crown, I do." The lieutenant sneered. 

Oh? Was that what Francis wanted his citizens to call him these days? The sheer audacity in that, he swore…… "Well, sorry to break it to you, but I don't care what your King orders. He's not my concern."

"Don't talk about his highness like that!" Caumont barked. "You Spadian scum have no respect!" 

"Neither do you, it seems," Arthur commented. Several of the soldiers in the background murmured to themselves at this, a good handful of them looking equally as angry as their commander. He had clearly touched a nerve. "I'm curious, what exactly does King Francis want you to do if you run into little old me? Or did he tell you anything at all?" 

"Funny enough, no one in charge has thought of this. No matter, what we will do is simple." Caumont said. He stepped forward, drawing his sword. "We'll simply take you and your train into custody for the holy crown."

Well, there it was. He saw that coming from a mile away. Arthur paused, eyes scanning the crowd. All of them were young as well, quite a few of them not looking a day over sixteen or so. They all had standard rifles and bayonets. They were still much too outnumbered, and even if they weren't, too many would get hurt. 

Arthur's head rose at this conclusion. "Fine. Do what you must, but all I ask is to leave everyone else on the train alone. The workers, and my guard."

"Can't do that." Caumont sneered. "They're Clubian soldiers, aren't they? They're direct enemies of our royal highness."

Arthur felt bits of dread sink into his chest. "So? Is it too much to spare the lives of six soldiers?"

"They are a part of a force that stands in the way of our nation's glory," Caumont said, that last bit being full of pride. 

"Spare them. Or I assure you, I will be a lot less cooperative than I'm capable of." Arthur said coldly. 

Lieutenant Caumont growled quite loudly, but- "Fine, but they will stay in the train, and we will still be taking a hold of everything in it.

Well, that part he couldn't help. Arthur nodded stiffly. "Good."

Lieutenant Caumont turned to his soldiers, snapping his fingers. He pointed out a group of four. "You, take him and restrain his hands. Don't bother with the rest, I doubt he can stand. The rest secure the train. I will be with you shortly."

All of the soldiers instantly obeying, shouting bouts of "yes, sir!", as they went about carrying his orders. Four soldiers in golden uniforms approached Arthur and the conductor. One of them raised his gun. 

"Let go of him." He demanded. 

The conductor looked apprehensive, glancing at Arthur. Arthur nodded silently, making direct eye contact with the man's brown eyes. The conductor slowly let go, and the soldiers took his chair none too gently. The queen didn't raise any trouble as they tied a bound of rope around his hands, their grip rough and demanding. 

Arthur got one last good look at the train before they pushed him away, more soldiers already surrounding it, demanding entry. They weren't the least bit nice about it either, one of them even ripping open the sliding door to the main cart. They were out for blood, and it was clear as day. 

  
  
  


Dozens were going to die tonight, and that was clear as day as well. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Train go choo-choo
> 
> Lieutenant Caumont doesn't have any fancy referencing or anything in his name. It's the name of a Medevial French general I nicked off the internet to serve my purposes. He's basically just another old guy with a mustache. Haha
> 
> I confess that I like quills so much that I made it apart of Spadian culture just so I get to imagine people writing with them. That's not to say they don't have modern writing utensils, that's not really what I mean. I like to think of it as quills that work just as a pen from this era, that being the Victorian era, does. In fact, I always think of Diamonds citizens using normal pens and pencils and what not. It's really just Spadian culture to use quills rather than dem boring pens.  
> It's a hot trend so to speak, and I would say it could be spreading to Clubs and Hearts as well.
> 
> Phew, this part is gonna be longer than I thought. Geez, im terrible at planning this stuff out. :/  
> It's officially been a year since I posted the first continuation of this story, Blue Roses! My brain does not compute that I've been working on this for more than a year. I've begun to wonder whether or not finishing this story will take me to this whole thing's two year anniversary, haha. I guess we'll see, when Novemeber rolls around lmao.


End file.
